Dans sa tête
by pimpiericky
Summary: Castiel Novak emménage et a pour seul voisin Dean Winchester, un type aussi attirant que mystérieux. L'attraction est forte entre eux mais que cache Dean? UA DESTIEL
1. Chap 1: Un voisin qui vous veut du bien?

**Chapitre 1 : Un voisin qui vous veut du bien ?**

**J'essaie un nouveau genre, cet OS comportera 6 chapitres et sera un mélange de mystère, de drame un peu dur (ce qui rend cette fic un peu sombre) et de romance, c'est tout de même une Destiel. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse la découvrir…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je teste des choses…**

**Attention, rating M pour ce chapitre.**

**Merci à tous.**

**Pimpiericky.**

Castiel Novak venait d'emménager dans cette petite maison, retirée de la population. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre habitation aux alentours, à 200 mètres de chez lui. Ses occupants, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, devaient être surpris de voir de l'activité dans la maisonnette étant donné que l'ancien propriétaire y venait en vacances uniquement quatre jours dans l'année.

Il allait passer beaucoup de temps ici et en était heureux. Il était écrivain. Enfin, même s'il avait, à 26 ans, déjà publié six bouquins, qui étaient devenus des best sellers, il n'arrivait pas à se définir véritablement comme tel et cela faisait parti des raisons de sa présence ici, dans le petit village de Wilmington. En effet, ses deux trilogies avaient eu un certain succès et il avait du mal avec la foule, sa semi-célébrité, les autographes… il avait juste voulu six ans auparavant écrire sur sa relation avec Théodore, son ex, afin de se libérer de ses sentiments et de la douleur de la rupture. Mais le bouquin avait trouvé écho dans la communauté gay et on lui avait demandé d'écrire une suite et son chagrin d'amour sur papier était devenu une trilogie où Jack (Castiel) et Rodney (Théodore), personnages extrêmement appréciés du public, s'étaient finalement remis ensemble après maintes épreuves. Le succès de ses livres tenait à la représentation réaliste des homosexuels et à l'histoire incroyablement romantique des deux protagonistes principaux. Puis il avait trouvé un nouvel écho, auprès des femmes hétérosexuelles entre 15 et 50 ans. Alors, bien sûr, on lui commanda une autre trilogie dans le même type. Et c'était avec la coquette somme qu'il s'était vu offrir qu'il avait acheté cette maison comptant. Mais cette trilogie avait laissé un goût amer à Castiel, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait du surplace, de s'être contenté de copier ses premiers romans en changeant simplement les caractères et des détails, il se sentait un imposteur face au public mais aussi face à lui-même. Il avait toujours eu envie de parler d'histoires qui compteraient, qui toucheraient le public et les sensibiliseraient à des choses dont on parlait trop peu mais s'il avait un peu fait cela avec son premier bouquin dont il était fier car d'après les très nombreux courriers qu'il avait reçus, il avait aidé beaucoup d'homosexuels à se sentir mieux, il s'était ensuite fourvoyé par vanité, par facilité, alors il était parti de Los Angeles et s'était installé ici, notamment pour trouver l'inspiration, changer de direction avec ce livre. Fallait-il seulement qu'il sache de quoi parler, il ne voulait pas se précipiter.

Il regardait la maison d'à côté par le carreau de sa fenêtre et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller voir ses nouveaux voisins, il avait préparé une tarte aux pommes spécialement pour eux.

Il attrapa la tarte, enfila son vieux trenchcoat et sortit. Il arriva devant la maison et regarda la sonnette.

WINCHESTER Dean.

Ce type habitait-il tout seul ? Dans une si grande maison ? Il ne l'avait vue que de l'extérieur mais avait l'air immense. Il devait surtout arrêter avec sa curiosité maladive.

Il sonna. Une fois, deux fois. Peut-être n'y avait-il personne…

Il allait s'en aller quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ce qui le frappa en premier fût ses yeux : verts mais pas le vert typique, non, ils étaient incroyables, une pépite dorée illuminait chaque œil. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs adorables, une bouche qu'il eut la soudaine envie de dévorer et il était incroyablement bien bâti, on pouvait voir ses muscles saillants à travers sa chemise. Il lui avait semblé que son vis à vis le regardait aussi avec intérêt lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque la plus sexe qu'il ait jamais entendue :

-Je peux vous aider ? d'un ton bourru.

Castiel se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation, il était là devant la porte d'un inconnu, une tarte à la main et n'avait pas pipé mot depuis un moment. Mais il en fallait plus pour ébranler Castiel Novak, il lui était arrivé tellement souvent de se rendre ridicule…

-Je, euh, je suis votre nouveau voisin, je voulais me présenter et vous offrir cette tarte.

-Un mec aussi sexy sait aussi faire la cuisine ?

Castiel était flatté.

-En fait non, je ne sais faire que ça.

-Bien, aux pommes ce sont mes préférées !

-A moi aussi.

-Vous avez dit venir vous présenter mais je ne vous ai pas encore entendu dire votre nom, avec un air espiègle.

-Oh, pardon, en détournant son regard de la bouche de Dean ce qu'avait remarqué avec amusement celui-ci, Castiel Novak.

Il approcha sa main et Dean la lui serra. Le contact s'éternisa un peu, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher l'autre en premier.

-Dean winchester, en le lâchant finalement ce que regretta instantanément Castiel.

-Et vous habitez seul ?

Dean un sourire qui en disait long

-Oui, aucune femme, aucun homme, avec un clin d'œil.

Dean flirtait avec lui et Castiel se demandait s'il allait inviter à entrer mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il lui dit de manière peu cavalière qu'il était très occupé et qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée, comme s'il avait su ce que Castiel pensait à l'instant même.

Il récupéra la tarte sans même le remercier et lui sourit en claquant la porte.

Castiel était abasourdi, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Ils flirtaient, le courant passait et tout d'un coup il l'avait pratiquement flanqué à la porte.

Son comportement avait à la fois émoustillé et agacé Castiel.

Il n'aurait pas dit non à une aventure avec ce type mais ça aurait été risqué, il était son unique voisin après tout, si ça se passait mal, il se créerait des problèmes. Mais sa curiosité le titillait. Comment faisait-on pour souffler le chaud et le froid comme ça ? Il n'était pas un séducteur. Depuis Théodore, il n'avait plus eu de relations sérieuses et il avait enchaîné les aventures, parfois une nuit, parfois plus mais c'était les hommes qui venaient à lui, pas le contraire. Mais pour une fois, il avait envie d'oser. Ce Dean Winchester était un sacré spécimen.

Il observa Dean toute la semaine qui suivit. Il n'avait pas d'heures fixes, sortait le soir mais rentrait toujours avant minuit. Il s'occupait parfois de la superbe voiture garée devant chez lui. Un jour où justement il le voyait s'affairer au-dessus du capot, il sortit et s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour monsieur Winchester.

-Monsieur Winchester c'est mon père, Novak, pas moi !

-Bonjour Dean, alors. Et moi c'est Castiel je vous rappelle.

-J'aime bien Novak. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Rien, je sortais de chez moi pour me rendre en ville et je vous ai vu avec cette merveille, désignant du doigt l'Impala.

-Je vous l'accorde, bébé est magnifique.

-Bébé ? avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'y tiens beaucoup et je n'appellerai jamais quelqu'un comme ça, seulement ma caisse, alors, pourquoi pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cherchait-il à lui faire passer un message ?

-Je n'y connais rien en voiture, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une Chevrolet Impala 67, un classique.

-Impala ? J'aime bien.

-Mais c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver les pièces, je fais déjà toutes les réparations moi-même mais sans matières premières, ça va devenir compliqué. Et je voudrais vraiment la conserver intacte, en caressant la tôle du bout des doigts, l'air nostalgique. Si Castiel avait trouvé Dean magnifique dès le départ, il se dit à ce moment où il avait l'air seul avec lui-même, perdu dans ses souvenirs, qu'il avait la beauté d'un dieu grec.

Il s'aperçût que Castiel le regardait en souriant et lui lança d'un ton brusque :

-Bon, je vous laisse aller en ville, moi, je vais continuer de m'occuper de ma voiture sans être interrompu.

Castiel était légèrement perturbé, il venait une nouvelle fois de le virer sans douceur. Ce type n'avait-il donc jamais appris le tact. Et pourtant, quelques secondes avant il avait eu l'air si agréable, si serein, si beau…

Castiel fit mine de partir.

-Hé, Novak, excellente cette tarte, au fait…., avec le plus sexy des sourires.

Encore une fois, il l'avait décontenancé. Normal et charmeur puis doux puis brusque puis une nouvelle fois charmeur… ce type était une énigme…

Il continuait à l'observer souvent par sa fenêtre. Depuis un mois qu'il habitait ici, il l'avait rencontré à de rares reprises et s'était toujours conduit de cette même manière étrange. Etait-ce une façon bien malhabile de le draguer ? Il avait bien vu que Dean n'était pas non plus insensible à ses charmes mais il changeait tant d'attitude que même de cela il n'en était plus sûr. Il l'avait vu tellement attentionné et rieur avec Ben, le petit garçon qui venait avec son vélo leur livrer le journal du jour, il savait s'occuper d'un gosse, ça avait l'air tellement naturel chez lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas se tromper, Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Mais pourquoi cela lui tenait-il tellement à cœur qu'il soit un homme bien ? Il commençait à développer une certaine obsession pour lui. Cela l'inquiétait. Il tenait à lui d'une certaine manière alors qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas.

Mais, ils semblaient avoir des points communs, Dean était aussi solitaire que lui, c'était dire. Il n'avait jamais de visite, tout comme Castiel. Peut-être que comme lui, il n'avait plus de famille. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait comme travail alors qu'il était souvent là mais ne sortait jamais aux mêmes heures. Il avait en plus une maison qui vu sa taille, avait dû couter cher.

Tant de questions et jamais de réponse. Il se demandait comment le faire venir à lui. Inventer un stratagème ne devrait pas être sorcier pour un écrivain. Il eut une idée.

Le lendemain, il attendit le facteur. Par chance, Dean était sorti mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche car il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait, ce pourrait être à tout moment. Quand le facteur eut déposé le courrier et s'éloigna, il prit ses lettres et en déposa une dans la boîte aux lettres de Dean. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Plus tard dans la journée, on sonna à la porte de Castiel. C'était Dean. Castiel se recoiffa vite fait, enfin, essaya de se recoiffer car ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait jamais à les dompter. Il ouvrit.

-Bonjour Dean, feignant la surprise.

-Novak. J'ai une lettre pour vous.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, le facteur a dû la glisser par accident dans ma boite.

-Merci. Vous, vous voulez rentrer ?

Dean eut un instant d'hésitation. A son regard, Castiel sut qu'il en avait réellement eu envie mais n'en fit rien.

-Non merci, je dois rentrer et je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

-Je doute qu'un temps en votre compagnie soit un temps perdu Dean.

Celui-ci sourit, l'air touché.

-Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie Novak, pour dire de si belles phrases ?

-Je suis écrivain.

-Ecrivain… ça vous va bien je trouve.

Castiel avait envie de demander à Dean ce que lui-même faisait dans la vie mais il avait la nette impression que celui-ci se braquerait s'il lui posait des questions.

Dean le fixa un moment du regard et prit congé.

Castiel trouvait parfois des excuses pour aller le voir mais n'avait jamais réussi à le faire revenir chez lui. Il était moins méfiant avec Castiel, un peu plus détendu. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la manière qu'il avait de le regarder. Il lui plaisait, il en était sûr et certain, tout comme lui lui plaisait. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans que Castiel ne rêve de ses fesses, de ses yeux, de ce corps ferme, de cette bouche, oh cette bouche… symbole même de la luxure… mais Dean restait toujours en retrait, prêt à se mettre en mode auto-défense à tout moment. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais de quelque chose de personnel et ne laissait pas Castiel le faire non plus sur lui, certainement pour ne pas à avoir à lui répondre.

A court d'idées, il décida de réutiliser ce qui avait marché pour le faire venir vers lui, le stratagème du courrier. Il savait bien que Dean n'était pas idiot et capterait le subterfuge, le facteur ne se serait pas trompé deux fois en moins d'un mois, mais il espérait que cela le décide justement à venir chez lui, de son propre chef mais en ayant une excuse.

Alors, le lendemain, il réitéra son opération quand, vers 17h, on tapa plusieurs coups à sa porte. C'était Dean et il avait un air passablement renfrogné sur le visage.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu une bonne idée après tout.

Il lui laissa tout juste le temps d'ouvrir qu'il passa la porte et jeta sur sa table de salon la lettre qu'il lui avait glissée dans sa boîte.

-Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi ces conneries mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel, Novak ?

-Je..

-Tu, tu quoi, tu crois que je serai assez con pour ne pas comprendre que c'est toi qui mets ton courrier dans ma boite ?

Il avait un air menaçant, Castiel avait réussi à le faire rentrer chez lui mais le regrettait presque.

-Alors, j'attends !

-Je voulais juste, je voulais juste te voir…

-Me voir ? foutaises !

-Non, je te jure Dean...

-Jurer ne signifie rien pour moi.

- Je, tu, tu es si inaccessible, je voulais juste te voir…

Dean sembla se calmer un peu mais restait sur les nerfs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Castiel ne répondit rien.

-Ne recommences jamais ce genre de conneries avec moi, la prochaine fois, ça ne se passera pas aussi bien.

Castiel le regardait mi- effrayé, mi fasciné. Ce type était tellement électrisant, même dans sa colère, dans sa menace, il n'en restait pas moins le type le plus désirable que Castiel eut connu de toute sa vie. Dean s'approcha de lui, le regard teinté de désir.

-Tu as compris ?

-Oui

-Vraiment compris ?

-Oui ! s'écria Castiel.

Et là, il ne savait pourquoi, Dean l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser sauvage, presque brutal. Ses lèvres affrontant les siennes. Castiel poussa un gémissement quand il sentit la langue de Dean chercher la sienne. Il avait tellement eu envie de cette bouche… il joignit sa langue à la sienne et on aurait dit qu'elles se battaient, se cherchant, s'évitant, se caressant puis se donnant des coups. Dean mit fin au baiser et Castiel sentit soudainement le manque. Mais ce n'était pas fini, non, Dean l'embrassa avec force dans le cou pendant qu'il défaisait la braguette du jean de Castiel. Il le lui descendit ensuite sur les chevilles. Il se baissa, Castiel était fasciné par ses gestes et ne pensait même pas à arrêter quoi que ce soit, surtout pas. Dean le fixait des yeux sans le lâcher, sans un mot, tout en tirant sur l'élastique de son boxer dont il sortit son sexe en érection. Il baissa ensuite le regard et le prit en bouche sans préambule. Castiel n'avait jamais connu une telle fellation. Il changeait de rythme, de position, suçotait son gland puis léchait sa hampe tout en le prenant et le reprenant systématiquement plus profondément en bouche. Castiel se dit qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il aurait été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit tellement le plaisir était intense. Et il sentait que ses gémissements plaisaient à Dean qui y allait de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il l'entendait. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit que Castiel ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps qu'il délivra sa verge de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Castiel ne savait plus où il en était, pourquoi s'être arrêté alors qu'il prenait un plaisir dingue et qu'il n'était plus très loin de ce qui aurait certainement été le meilleur orgasme de sa vie ? Puis, il comprit.

Dean s'était relevé et commença à baisser son propre jean. Castiel s'approcha de lui, heureusement qu'il n'était pas loin car avec ce pantalon sur ces chevilles, il aurait été capable de se casser la gueule. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il ouvrit la chemise de Dean en éclatant les boutons et embrassa son torse. Il lui enleva ensuite son boxer et délivra son sexe qui était dur et tendu, oui, la fellation faîte à Castiel n'avait pas eu de l'effet que sur celui-ci…

Il attrapa le sexe et le caressa, Dean lui fit signe de se reculer et il obtempéra tout en gardant le sexe en main. Dean haletait mais le stoppa. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le comptoir derrière lui. Castiel était excité comme jamais en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la kitchenette qui finissait le salon. Dean commença à le préparer de ses doigts toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fit des aller-retours mémorables avec un, puis deux, puis trois doigts et quand Castiel fut fin prêt, il prit un préservatif dans sa veste qu'il avait jetée dans le salon, ce que remarqua tout juste Castiel, trop occupé à se remettre du traitement des petits doigts magiques de Dean. Mais il s'aperçut du temps qu'il mettait et n'en pouvait plus et soupira :

-Deaannn…

Et celui-ci commença à le pénétrer. Il y alla doucement au départ, laissant à Castiel le temps de s'habituer. Dans cette position, en plus ce n'était pas très confortable et légèrement douloureux mais quand Dean commença ses va-et-vient en ne le quittant jamais des yeux, il se sentit de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus en extase. Il commença à relever ses jambes et Dean saisit aussitôt le message et les plaça l'une après l'autre sur chacune de ses épaules. Il ressortit presque entièrement du corps de Castiel pour s'y renfoncer plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément. Dean l'embrassa sans refermer ses paupières, comme s'il voulait tout voir, ne rien rater. Mais Castiel n'y tenait plus, il voulait plus, toujours plus et souleva ses hanches, à la recherche de plus de contact. Dean resserra son emprise sur sa taille, s'il l'avait voulu, Castiel n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper de ses bras mais franchement, il ne l'aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Lui-même avait encerclé la tête de Dean avec ses mollets, il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait, les coups de rein de Dean devenant de plus en plus violents et bons, bon dieu qu'ils étaient bons, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris aigus et Dean en grognait presque de plaisir. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de voisin car les bruits s'échappant de leur bouche et les claquements contre les fesses de Castiel ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur activité et sur le plaisir qu'ils y prenaient. Castiel aurait très certainement très mal aux fesses le lendemain à cause de la force de leur rapport et de la dureté du comptoir mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'avait jamais connu autant de satisfaction sexuelle. Dean butait à tous les coups sur la prostate de Castiel et sans qu'il n'ait à le toucher, il jouit entre leurs deux ventres en criant son bonheur alors que Dean le dévisageait en ayant l'air de vouloir apprendre par cœur toutes les expressions de son visage dans la jouissance. Dean vint presque immédiatement après en s'écriant :

-Cas ! oh Caaaaasss !

Castiel était surpris. Venait-il de lui donner un petit nom, un surnom, pendant l'orgasme ?

Dean l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il se remettait doucement. Castiel en apprécia chaque caresse de langue et s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, jusqu'à lui laisser une marque. Il avait envie que Dean garde une trace de tout cela car il ne savait pas si cela se reproduirait mais il avait besoin qu'il ressente combien ça avait été spécial, qu'il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ce moment comme lui s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Castiel finit par le relâcher.

Dean s'éloigna après avoir redressé son boxer et son pantalon, à la recherche de sa veste et de sa chemise. Il les trouva , enfila sa chemise et se rapprocha de Castiel . Il le regarda étrangement, Castiel avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, toujours perdu dans les effluves du plaisir, et Dean lui caressa la joue, un geste si tendre. Et parti sans un mot.

Castiel avait le regard hagard, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partait après tout ça mais comprit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, au risque de briser complètement l'instant qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Dean était parti depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes quand il s'aperçut qu'il était debout, devant son comptoir de cuisine, le pantalon toujours sur les chevilles et couvert de sperme. Il se sentait un peu ridicule.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé et si ça se reproduirait. Car s'il était tout à fait honnête, bien qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui et qu'il lui semblait étrange, il tenait à lui et ce moment avait été le point culminant de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant et quelque chose lui disait que Dean avait ressenti la même chose, dans sa façon de le regarder, ce geste tendre qu'il avait eu… mais en même temps, il avait peur de se faire des films, après tout, il était parti sans un mot et il avait aussi le sentiment après l'avoir tant observé pendant un mois, que Dean cachait un secret…

**J'espère que cela vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus. A bientôt peut-être pour la suite.**


	2. Chap 2: Soupçons

**Chapitre 2 : Soupçons :**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, mis en follow ou en favoris cette histoire.**

**Je vois que le premier chapitre a pas mal intrigué, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Merci à Ignis et à la guest anonyme pour vos reviews et les compliments et non, nous ne te jugerons pas guest anonyme ;) **

**Un petit rating M pour ce chapitre**

**Pimpiericky.**

Castiel observait la maison de Dean. En fait, il l'observait depuis quatre jours, quatre jours au cours desquels Dean n'était pas sorti de chez lui, sa voiture restant devant sa maison, quatre jours après leur fou moment de sexe, quatre jours durant lesquels Castiel n'avait pas arrêté d'y repenser, il ne pouvait plus passer devant son comptoir de cuisine sans repenser aux mains de Dean, à sa bouche, à son regard, à ce qu'il lui avait fait et à tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti et à toute son intensité. Il était clairement obsédé par tout ça et par son voisin. Castiel était intrigué par son comportement. Il était changeant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, il l'avait menacé puis il lui avait fait l'amour comme un possédé… et maintenant, silence radio, Dean se cachait chez lui. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, voulant aller le voir mais sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Un matin, Dean sortit enfin et Castiel l'aperçut en train de fermer sa porte. Il sortit de chez lui mais quand Dean l'aperçut, il se déroba et partit en trombe vers l'Impala. Castiel était extrêmement frustré et attendit son retour qui eut lieu vers midi. Castiel alla à sa rencontre mais Dean l'ignora et rentra chez lui en hâte.

Castiel n'en pouvait plus, à quoi jouait Dean, ils étaient deux adultes consentants, peu importait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il pouvait l'entendre.

Le lendemain, il ne tenait plus et alla voir Dean. Il sonna et comme il s'y attendait, il ne répondait pas. Il insista et se mit à crier :

-Dean, je sais que tu es là, réponds-moi s'il-te-plait ! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert !

Dean apparut tout à coup, l'air essoufflé.

- Arrêtes ton bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Novak ?

-On peut entrer à l'intérieur ? Je veux te parler, faisant mine de rentrer dans la maison.

Dean le bloqua net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Novak ?

-Tu ne me laisses pas rentrer ?

-Qu'est-ce-que-tu-veux- ? en insistant bien sur les syllabes pour que Castiel comprenne sa question et en l'empêchant toujours d'entrer.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle, je te l'ai dit et j'aimerais le faire à l'intérieur Dean.

-On est très bien dehors et je n'ai pas envie de parler, je ne suis pas une gonzesse.

Il s'avança vers Castiel, le regard chargé de désir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas, hein ?

Ce surnom, encore, pensait Castiel

-Tu veux qu'on baise encore une fois ?

Ses paroles étaient crues et faîtes pour le repousser mais son regard ardent posé sur Castiel montrait qu'il en avait très envie.

Castiel ne répondait pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'était pas venu pour cela mais il en mourait d 'envie, il ne pouvait pas résister à Dean.

Celui-ci s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que Castiel bute contre l'Impala. Il lui déboutonna son pantalon, le lui baissa et glissa sa main dans son boxer. Il attrapa la verge déjà en attente du contact de Dean et exerça une pression de ses doigts. Castiel gémissait.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? en sortant un préservatif de sa poche.

Castiel hoquetait de plaisir. Il était au bord de l'implosion quand il fut pris de colère. Il en avait marre que Dean l'utilise à sa guise, qu'il lui parle ou couche avec lui quand il voulait et où il voulait. Alors, il l'embrassa tout en lui faisant enlever la main de son sexe. Il baissa complètement son pantalon et son boxer et les enleva. Il fit assoir Dean sur le capot de l'impala après lui avoir fait la même chose et celui-ci le regardait faire, fasciné. Castiel se prépara à l'aide de ses doigts qu'il avait au préalable sucés devant Dean, qui contemplait le spectacle. Castiel prit appui des genoux sur le capot, au-dessus de lui et attrapa le sexe de Dean, y déroula le préservatif pour venir s'empaler de lui-même sur celui-ci. Castiel prenait le contrôle, il menait la danse, choisissant le rythme, la profondeur de la pénétration, la fréquence et il adorait la sensation, cela le grisait d'avoir du pouvoir sur Dean, ce type si sûr de lui… Dean n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Ils eurent leur orgasme simultanément et Castiel s'écroula sur le torse toujours vêtu de sa chemise de Dean. Il resta là un moment, sans que Dean ne se retire de son corps, ne voulant pas le laisser filer une fois de plus. Dean le laissa faire un moment puis il le repoussa doucement, se retira et se leva, se rhabillant. Il allait pour partir, dos à Castiel, quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

-Cas, pas maintenant, je…je t'en prie.

Castiel fut surpris de son ton suppliant et le trouva si vulnérable à cet instant qu'il le laissa rentrer chez lui sans discuter.

Il rentra chez lui, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et eut un déclic. Dean l'inspirait, il voulait écrire un livre, une enquête policière, il avait essayé adolescent et cela lui avait plu. Il avait envie de faire cela, Dean était un tel mystère, il voulait créer une enquête autour de sa personnalité. Il commença à écrire et ne s'arrêta plus.

Le lendemain, Castiel tapait encore des idées pour son livre à l'ordinateur quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Dean. Castiel le fit rentrer. Dean avait du mal à commencer à parler.

-Tu comptes me parler un jour Dean ou on va rester là encore longtemps ?

-Ok, je… je ne devrais même pas être là…

-Oui, mais tu es là, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Parce que tu es vraiment attiré par moi ?

-Plus que je ne le voudrais…

Castiel savait qu'il avait tiré le maximum de Dean, qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus sans le braquer et le voir à nouveau partir. Il sentait la sincérité de Dean et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Ce fut une fois de plus un moment très chaud entre eux, les trois fois qu'il avait couché avec Dean avaient été exceptionnelles mais ce qui avait le plus plu à Castiel était le moment où il avait voulu changer de position et s'était mis de dos, dans une position des plus aguichantes et que Dean lui avait dit gêné qu'il préférait le voir. Castiel avait été ému de la manière dont il ne l'avait encore pas quitté des yeux durant tout le temps de leurs ébats. Et, là, il restait avec lui, Castiel avait posé sa tête sur son torse.

-Tu écris quoi comme genre de bouquins ?

-J'ai écrit deux trilogies sur les relations amoureuses entre deux personnages gays qui s'aiment et se déchirent.

Dean se mit à rire.

-Ne me dis pas qu'un de ces persos, c'est toi ?

Castiel fit la moue.

-Ok, c'est le cas. Alors comme ça tu écris des romans à l'eau de rose ? en se moquant légèrement.

-Dean ! j'écris sur la vie, l'amour, c'est…

-C'est hyper « cucul la praline », en riant.

Castiel jouait les vexés mais aimait entendre rire Dean, il avait l'impression que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

-As-tu au moins un perso bi dans ton histoire ? Que ça ajoute un peu de piment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça crée plus de possibilités, c'est l'avantage d'être bi.

-Et, tu l'es ?

-Oui, je m'intéresse aux deux sexes…

Castiel était heureux, il avait enfin obtenu une information personnelle sur Dean même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait des plus, lui, n'avait jamais connu de femmes, il n'avait jamais été attiré par elles et il se demandait si quelqu'un de bi pouvait se contenter d'un seul sexe, en finir avec l'autre. Puis, il se dit qu'il était ridicule de raisonner ainsi, la fidélité était dure pour tous mais quand on aimait vraiment… mais à quoi pensait-il, Dean et lui n'en étaient pas là et ne le seraient sûrement jamais.

Dean le tira de ses pensées.

- Enfin, c'est pas le tout, je dois m'en aller.

-Allez, reste un peu, s'il-te-plait…

-Non, Cas, je dois y aller…

-S'il te plait… tout en retirant le drap et embrassant son ventre, puis son bas ventre.

-Cas, arrêtes, je dois vraiment y aller…

Castiel léchait par à-coups le sexe déjà au garde à vous de Dean.

-Oh, Cas, non… en haletant.

-Oui… tout en continuant ses caresses de sa langue experte

-Non, han, arrêtes, s'il te plait, il faut, han, que j'y aille han…

-Arrêtes-moi ! et il engloutit le membre de Dean entièrement.

Dean ne pouvait plus réfléchir et encore moins partir, perdu dans l'extase des sensations que lui offrait la bouche vorace de Castiel. L'orgasme qui lui traversa le corps lui fit pratiquement arracher les cheveux de Castiel qu'il caressait de sa main. Dean était épuisé et finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla dans la nuit et vit Castiel endormi à côté de lui. Il sourit en regardant ce visage qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il commença à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il faisait nuit. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Il jeta un œil au radioréveil de Castiel.

1h00 du matin ! Cela faisait six heures qu'il était là ! Il se redressa et se leva du lit, réveillant Castiel au passage. Il attrapa son jean et son t-shirt et les enfila.

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? à moitié endormi.

-Il faut que je parte ! d'un ton affolé.

-Quoi ? à 1h ? Mais reste.

-Non Cas !

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction et Castiel se tut, blessé. Dean se baissa et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui chuchotant "à bientôt" avant de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse. Castiel n'y comprenait plus rien, ils avaient partagé autre chose que du sexe cette fois, il avait cru que Dean se laisserait aller et maintenant, voilà qu'il partait en pleine nuit, le laissant comme un con. Qu'est-ce que pouvait cacher ce mec ? Il l'avait laissé là, oui, mais pour aller où à cette heure ? Il jeta un œil dehors par la fenêtre et vit Dean refermer sa porte. Il l'avait laissé pour retourner chez lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Avait-il pris peur ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas se réveiller à ses côtés ? C'était un petit peu extrême quand même; en même temps, Dean était quelqu'un d'extrême. Castiel ne pourrait plus s'endormir. Il alla dans son salon et se remit à écrire, il avait là matière à décrire le comportement du suspect de son enquête policière. Écrire lui permettait d'évacuer ses frustrations par rapport à Dean.

Le lendemain, ni lui ni Dean ne sortirent de chez eux.

Mais, le jour suivant, Dean tapa à la porte de Castiel.

-Tiens, monsieur courant d'air !

-Cas…

-Rentres si tu veux, d'un ton las.

-Non, je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

-Comme c'est étonnant…

-Je dois vraiment y aller mais on se reverra.

-Oui, la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de me baiser.

-Cas…

-Laisse tomber Dean, j'aimerais juste qu'on fasse un truc ensemble.

-On fait plein de trucs ensemble, avec un sourire coquin.

-Je ne te parle pas de sexe, je te parle d'un moment ensemble, à regarder la télé ou je ne sais pas… un moment où tu ne partiras pas en courant, un moment tous les deux, tu sais, je suis seul toute la journée, toi aussi, on pourrait… laisses tomber, devant le silence de Dean.

-J'y réfléchirai Cas, je ne te promets rien mais j'y réfléchirai.

-Ok, n'y croyant pas trop.

Trois jours plus tard, Dean tapa à sa porte avec un pack de bières et un dvd.

-Je me disais que ça serait cool de voir un film.

Castiel était ravi, il appréciait l'effort.

Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent « L'arme fatale » que Castiel ne connaissait pas.

-Comment ça ? Mel Gibson ? Il sait tout faire.

- Non, les films de ce genre, c'est pas mon truc.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que vu ce que tu écris, ton genre c'est plus « quand Harry rencontre Sally », c'est ça ?

-Pas forcément, Thelma et Louise est mon film préféré.

-Quoi ? Ne me fais jamais le coup de "Je suis Thelma et toi Louise et on va lever les mains et sauter de cette falaise ensemble…" en riant.

Castiel aimait ce moment avec Dean. Et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Tu sais que je suis écrivain mais moi je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais dans la vie.

-Je répare et entretiens des voitures de luxe pour des clients extrêmement riches.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ils m'appellent quand ça leur chante et je fais le boulot. Ça me laisse du temps libre et c'est bien payé.

-Pourquoi ils t'appellent toi ?

-Merci Cas.

-Je veux dire, ils ne préfèrent pas un garage ?

-Ces types sont pêtés de tunes, ils ont leurs propres garages, ils ont juste besoin de la main d'œuvre et je suis le meilleur, avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es bien payé au point de te payer une maison pareille ?

Castiel voulait en savoir plus vu qu'aujourd'hui, Dean n'était pas braqué comme à son habitude.

-Je l'ai payée grâce à un héritage, en se renfrognant.

-Est-ce que toi aussi tes parents sont morts ?

-Cas, c'est un interrogatoire ?

-Non, mais toute ma famille est morte, je voulais juste savoir si c'était ton cas aussi.

Dean s'était crispé au mot famille.

-C'était agréable Cas mais là, je dois partir.

Castiel était déçu. Apparemment, il était allé trop loin. Il tenta une autre approche :

-Tu ne prendras même pas de dessert ? de manière coquine.

-Cas, ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups ça. Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on fasse autre chose pour changer. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Dean.

Castiel se sentait frustré et ennuyé.

Les jours passaient, parfois Castiel voyait Dean, parfois non. Mais Castiel était de plus en plus préoccupé, il observait la maison de Dean par la fenêtre tout le temps. Il ne comprenait pas, depuis plus de deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient et un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur lui et surtout, il n'était jamais rentré chez lui et cela le perturbait.

Il finit par lui demander :

-Dean, pourquoi tu viens toujours ici ? Pourquoi pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas venir moi, chez toi ?

-Je me sens bien ici.

-Dean, je ne te brusque pas, je voudrais juste voir à quoi ressemble ta maison.

-C'est une déco simple.

-S'il te plait… avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Ok. Viens demain soir, on se regardera le match ensemble.

Ce qu'ils firent le lendemain. Mais Castiel n'avait pas vu grand-chose de la maison à part qu'elle était impersonnelle, aucune photo, aucun objet souvenir, seules les pièces auto trainant sur la table montraient que Dean habitait ici. Mais il ne lui avait pas montré toutes les pièces et l'avait raccompagné dès le match fini car il devait partir très tôt le lendemain matin pour une réparation de limousine. Il avait été rassuré même si certains trucs le dérangeaient encore.

Deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et Dean avait toujours le même comportement, il ne restait que pas ou très peu après leurs ébats même s'il était de plus en plus tendre, sans qu'ils aient perdus de leur passion. Castiel commençait à en avoir vraiment marre mais ne pouvait pas se passer de Dean, de sa présence, de son rire, de ses caresses, de sa voix, de ses discussions même sur des choses banales, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, du sexe toujours aussi bon avec lui. Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres, bien qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui et que ça commençait à lui peser, il laissait Dean profiter de lui où et quand ça lui chantait car il préférait ça plutôt que de le voir sortir de sa vie.

Il continuait à l'espionner de sa fenêtre même si ça ne lui apportait pas plus de réponses et que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un fou.

Mais, un soir, vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'il travaillait sur son livre, il aperçut Dean monter dans sa chère Impala. Et il n'était pas seul. Il ne voyait pas très clairement dans la nuit mais il semblait y avoir quelqu'un d'assoupi avec la tête collée contre la vitre sur le siège passager. Des cheveux longs collés à la vitre, il ne voyait rien de plus de là où il était. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Dean était-il avec une femme ? La voiture démarra et s'éloigna. Ramenait-il une femme chez elle après avoir fait l'amour avec elle ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était bisexuel et rien ne lui disait que Dean ne profitait pas de sexe auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pourtant, il avait l'air de tenir à lui, dans ses gestes, ses regards, dans ce qu'il laissait transparaître alors même qu'il avait l'air de lutter contre lui-même. Mais peut-être s'était-il imaginé tout ça, confondu ses rêves et la réalité, peut-être n'était-il que du sexe, un parmi tant d'autres… Castiel surveilla la fenêtre et ne s'endormit qu'à cinq heures. Quand il se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, l'Impala avait retrouvé sa place.

Le lendemain soir, Dean sonna chez Castiel. Celui-ci était en colère, ce que remarqua tout de suite Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? inquiet.

-Oh, rien, Dean. J'aimerais savoir, tu es venu pour quoi ce soir ?

-Tu me fais quoi là, Cas ?

-Pour me baiser ? Pour me baiser avant d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu as une sacré santé parce qu'avec tout ce que tu me fais, je me demande comment tu fais pour assurer avec les autres aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-J'en sais rien Dean mais ton comportement est bizarre, tu me caches des choses, tout même, tu pars toujours vite et maintenant je vois une femme dans ta voiture en pleine nuit ! Que veux-tu que je crois ?

Et là, Dean s'emporta, son regard se fit dur.

-Tu m'espionnes Cas ! Hein ! Qu'est ce qui te permet de faire ça ? On n'est pas un couple Cas, on n'est pas dans un de tes romans, je ne te dois rien et toi non plus ! On n'est pas un couple c'est clair ? Ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais ! Je ne veux personne dans ma vie ! Alors je baise avec qui je veux ! Tu comprends ?

Il l'avait attrapé et le secouait.

-Tu comprends Cas ?

Castiel ne répondait pas. Il était un peu choqué mais le pire était que les yeux de Dean exprimaient autre chose. Ils étaient tristes. Ses yeux trahissaient la fausseté de ce que ses paroles et ses gestes essayaient de lui faire comprendre. Dean le lâcha et partit en murmurant:

-On a aucun avenir ensemble…

Cette phrase sonnait vrai par contre.

Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture sous le regard de Castiel et s'en alla avec celle-ci. Castiel resta là un moment, cherchant à comprendre son comportement. Il s'était emporté quand il avait compris qu'il l'avait espionné, quand il avait parlé de cette femme. Il se repassait tout ce qu'il avait appris et observé sur Dean depuis qu'ils étaient voisins et fut pris de la soudaine et folle envie d'aller dans sa maison. Il n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir sa porte à part pour ce match et même là, il ne l'avait pas laissé voir grand-chose et l'avait renvoyé chez lui.

Il fracassa la fenêtre du salon de Dean et pénétra dans la maison. C'était complètement fou et Dean allait le lui faire payer mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il devait savoir, en apprendre plus sur Dean, cela l'obsédait trop. Il se retrouva dans le salon et ne vit rien de plus que la dernière fois. Des pièces auto trainaient toujours sur la table, pas de photos… Il alla dans la cuisine et son regard fut attiré par des livres.

Dean lecteur ? Il s'approcha et vit que c'était ses livres. Dean avait acheté et apparemment lu, vu que des pages étaient cornées et qu'il y avait un marque-page, ses livres. Enfin, les trois premiers, ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait un jour parlé à Dean de sa deuxième trilogie qu'il regrettait d'avoir écrite. Cela le touchait énormément. Il n'était pas fan de lecture, encore moins de ce genre de bouquins mais il les avait lus, pour lui, pour savoir qui était Castiel Novak. Il eut envie de partir et de laisser l'intimité de Dean tranquille, se trouvant ridicule, quand il vit une petite commode dans l'entrée qui n'y était pas quand il était venu. Il y avait des clés pendues au-dessus et il les essaya une à une pour pouvoir ouvrir la commode qui était verrouillée. Il y avait une arme à feu. Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ? Castiel était nerveux, il ne savait même pas de combien de temps il disposait, Dean pourrait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais il avait besoin de réponses. Alors, il continua son exploration. Après avoir fouillé la chambre de Dean sans résultat, il prit les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

L'ampoule éclairait très faiblement l'endroit. Ce sous-sol avait l'air très vaste, tout autant que les pièces supérieures. Il arriva en bas et vit une porte dans le fond. Une porte avec une fenêtre de la forme d'un hublot. Il s'approcha, nerveux. L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre mais il apercevait des formes. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait un grand lit un peu plus loin de la porte. Quelqu'un était dessus, de dos, enroulé dans des couvertures, quelqu'un avec des cheveux longs. Etait-ce la femme qu'il avait vue la veille ? Il s'éloigna de la porte qui était fermée et vit sur le côté un interrupteur et une clé.

Sa curiosité l'emporta sur la peur qu'il ressentait et il se saisit de la clé et alluma la lumière…


	3. Chap 3: A l'intérieur

**Chapitre 3 : A l'intérieur :**

**Merci à tous de me lire et de mettre cette histoire en follow ou favoris.**

**Ce chapitre est conçu différemment des autres. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre car je suis en même temps sur une longue fic « La Maison du Bonheur » qui me prend énormément de temps mais pour ma plus grande joie, je m'éclate.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'un élément extrêmement important de ce chapitre est issu de la série mais là où cet élément est surnaturel dans la série, ici il est malheureusement bien réel. Enfin, vous comprendrez mon babillage quand vous l'aurez lu.**

**Merci à Shaolan pour ta review, en espérant que cette intrigante intrigue t'intrigue encore après ce chapitre intriguant (essaies de le lire six fois d'affilées sans respirer) ) je te taquine !**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite ! et pour une fois nous n'avons pas que le point de vue de Castiel.  
><strong>

**Pimpiericky**

Castiel alluma la pièce et observa la personne se mouvoir dans le lit en ouvrant la porte. Elle repoussa la couverture et se redressa. Mais ce n'était pas une femme que Castiel avait sous les yeux, non, c'était un jeune homme. Sur son dos, une grande brulure dépassait du haut de la couverture. Il se retourna, regardant Castiel, curieux. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que Castiel de quelques années bien qu'il ait les traits extrêmement tirés et l'air exténué. Il se leva et il put constater combien il était grand. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Il était torse nu et il pouvait voir un tatouage plutôt mal fait sur le haut de son pectoral droit, ainsi qu'une énorme cicatrice au milieu de ses côtes. Castiel se demanda un instant si Dean lui avait fait cela mais il chassa cette idée, il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et cruel, non, il n'aurait jamais pu… En même temps les gens devaient dire cela des pires tueurs en série… et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il enfermait quelqu'un dans son sous-sol. Mais Castiel restait persuadé que Dean était quelqu'un de bien.

Le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas attaché, il n'avait aucune trace de lien… il s'apercevait de sa présence, le dévisageait mais ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, moins que Castiel en tous cas.

Castiel s'approcha de lui lentement alors que l'inconnu le fixait.

-Bonsoir! lança Castiel, se demandant si c'était vraiment la formule adéquate dans leur situation.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes Cas ? L'ami de Dean ? Il vous avait très bien décrit…

-Oui, c'est ça, je suis Cas, un peu surpris par le ton accueillant de Sam qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était enfermé dans le sous-sol d'une maison.

Castiel scruta la pièce des yeux. Elle ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant avec un coin cuisine et une table de salle à manger. Cette pièce était très décorée et… chaleureuse… Castiel était vraiment étonné. Contrairement à toutes les autres pièces de la maison, celle-ci était habitée, elle avait une âme. Et il pouvait voir des cadres sur les petits meubles. Il s'en rapprocha et vit la photo de deux petits garçons avec une femme blonde. Un des enfants était Dean, il reconnaissait ses taches de rousseur et ses incroyables yeux verts. Et l'autre était le jeune homme étrange présent dans la pièce avec Castiel. Ils devaient être frères. Dean devait être le frère aîné de ce jeune homme. Frères… mais pour quelle raison Dean enfermait-il son frère, ne le faisant sortir que la nuit, à l'abri des regards ? Et d'où provenaient ces marques sur son corps ?

Castiel se rapprocha de lui. Il ne semblait pas gêné par sa présence.

-Tu es le frère de Dean ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi Sam, apparemment persuadé que Dean lui avait parlé de lui.

-Bien sûr, mentit Castiel. Sam, le petit frère de Dean.

Sam souriait, ravi.

-Et la dame blonde, c'est votre mère ?

-Oui, elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Sam se rapprocha d'un des portraits de la mère et le fixa, émerveillé. Puis, il le passa à Castiel mais celui-ci, dans sa maladresse fit tomber le cadre qui se brisa.

Sam avait l'air perturbé par le fait que Castiel avait cassé le portrait et celui-ci se confondait en excuses mais Sam ne semblait plus l'écouter. Il porta sa main à son poignet et Castiel aperçut une cicatrice au niveau des veines. L'endroit de la cicatrice, profonde, ne laissait pas de doute sur l'acte qu'il avait commis, le frère de Dean avait fait une tentative de suicide. Sam avait vraiment l'air de se sentir mal depuis quelques minutes et Castiel s'approcha pour l'aider à s'assoir sur une chaise alors que Sam ne semblait même plus le voir.

Puis celui-ci s'agita et s'écria :

-Arrêêêêtes !

Castiel sursauta.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Sam, je voulais juste t'aider.

-Qui es-tu ?

Castiel avait au moins l'impression qu'il s'adressait enfin à lui, même si tout cela semblait irréel.

-Je suis Cas, Castiel, l'ami de Dean, tu te rappelles ?

-Castiel ? Ses yeux eurent un éclat de colère.

-Oui, perplexe.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment puis il hurla :

-Nooon !

Il s'approcha ensuite de Castiel avec un air résolu et dur sur le visage, il semblait totalement différent à cet instant et, se sentant en danger, Castiel s'était mis à courir.

Mais Sam était bien plus rapide et il l'attrapa dans les escaliers remontant vers la pièce principale de la maison. Et il commença à serrer ses mains autour de son cou….

**xxxx**

Sam sentait de la lumière lui picoter les yeux. Il se réveilla, lentement. Il enleva sa couverture et se redressa sur son lit. Il se retourna en se levant et vit un homme brun, de l'âge de son frère environ, qui le fixait. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus, une peau pale et des lèvres très roses et légèrement gercées. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose… oui, Cas, le voisin, l'ami chez qui Dean était allé plusieurs fois. Sam avait demandé à Dean des détails sur ce Cas voyant que son frère n'en disait pas grand-chose et il lui avait fait une description physique qui ressemblait en tout point au type devant lui.

Type qui lui lança d'une voix rauque :

-Bonjour !

Sam était ravi d'enfin voir l'ami de son frère et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Cas semblait très intéressé par la décoration mais Dean avait dit à Sam qu'il était de nature curieuse, cela devait venir de là.

Et il l'avait rejoint en lui demandant s'il était le frère de Dean. Cela avait surpris Sam, Dean lui avait sûrement parlé de lui, il avait aussi dû lui faire une description physique alors pourquoi il doutait ? En même temps Dean lui avait dit que Cas était un peu dans la lune parfois, ça devait être ça. Et oui, en effet, il lui confirma que Dean lui avait parlé de lui. Sam était vraiment content.

-Et la dame blonde, c'est votre mère ?

Cas s'intéressait à sa mère, Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il attrapa une des photos et la donna à Cas pour qu'il la voie de plus près. Il était si fier. Mais il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brisait et vit les morceaux du cadre parterre et on ne distinguait plus le si beau visage de sa mère.

Et Sam sentit sa présence. Il se toucha frénétiquement le poignet, comme lui avait dit son frère mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Il commença à l'entendre.

-Oh, Sam, tu sais bien que ça fait longtemps que ça ne fonctionne plus ton truc, là. Hum, regardes-le, regardes le ce Cas, « ami » de ton frère… il te ment Sam, tu sais qu'il te ment. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te veut du bien ? Ah Ah Ah Ah, Sam, tu n'es pas si naïf, plus depuis notre fusion… Cas n'est pas un ami, il baise avec ton frère, ils s'adonnent au péché Sam, tu le sens, tu le sais, Dean t'a menti, il ne fait que ça, te mentir… il compte plus que toi… tu n'es rien pour Dean, tu n'es qu'une abomination depuis que je suis en toi, il te ment en te disant qu'il ne m'entend pas mais c'est faux, il sait que je suis en toi, il m'entend à travers toi. Il sait que le diable est là et c'est pour ça qu'il préfère passer son temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi.

-Arrêêêêtes !

Il entendit une autre voix, celle du jeune homme brun, face à lui, celui qui prétendait être l'ami de Dean mais Lucifer lui avait dit qu'il lui voulait du mal. Il devait savoir si c'était la vérité.

-Je suis Cas, Castiel, l'ami de Dean, tu te rappelles ?

-Castiel ?

Il avait donc bien menti. Il n'était pas Cas mais Castiel.

Ce que celui-ci confirma.

Lucifer éclata de rire.

-C'est un ange Sam, Castiel est le nom de l'ange du jeudi, il est venu nous exterminer Sam, c'est lui qui l'a envoyé, tu le sais Sam, tu sais que c'est lui, il veut terminer le travail… et Dean est complice.

-Nooon !

Il voulait l'empêcher de lui refaire du mal, il s'approcha de lui pour le faire arrêter pour toujours. Mais cet ange avait compris et il s'enfuyait.

-Tic tac tic tac Sam, il va t'échapper et il va te tuer Sam, ils savent que c'est le seul moyen de m'atteindre moi. Tic tac tic tac…

Heureusement, Sam avait des réflexes et le rattrapa. Il commença à l'étrangler, voulant l'empêcher de lui nuire, l'empêcher de recommencer…

**xxxx**

Dean s'était réfugié dans un bar, comme il en avait l'habitude avant.

Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ? Castiel avait vu Sam. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas compris, croyant que Dean couchait avec une femme.

Il avait tout de suite regretté l'ancien propriétaire qui n'habitait pas la maison quand il avait vu Castiel, ses cartons et ses meubles même s'il avait tout de suite remarqué la beauté du brun. Ce qui lui avait été confirmé quand il lui avait porté la tarte aux pommes, sa tarte préférée en plus. Il était très beau et avait quelque chose de sexe avec ses cheveux en bataille… et ses yeux… Dean n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Et apparemment, Castiel n'était pas non plus indifférent à son charme vu sa manière de le déshabiller du regard et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flirter avec lui. Mais il s'était rendu tout de suite compte que c'était dangereux, ce type habitait trop près de chez lui pour se permettre un écart de conduite, aussi sexy était-il.

A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était tenté et Castiel s'accrochait, il cherchait toujours une excuse pour aller lui parler. Alors, il luttait constamment entre ses envies et ses peurs. Puis Castiel n'était pas seulement une belle enveloppe, il s'était révélé adorable. Il lui plaisait vraiment et avait quelque chose qui arrivait à le faire parler, lui qui ne côtoyait plus personne depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait même failli lui parler de ses souvenirs de jeunesse dans l'Impala. Sachant qu'il fallait qu'il évite de penser à lui, il l'avait rabroué et avait ensuite écumé les bars chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, trouvant une femme ou un homme pour un bon moment mais cela n'arrivait pas à lui ôter Castiel et ses putains d'yeux de la tête. Il pensait tout le temps à son visage d'ange, dont il portait le nom, ce qui était encore plus dangereux pour lui, à ce corps qu'il essayait d'imaginer sous le trench-coat et quand il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause de Sam, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'abandonner aux plaisirs solitaires en imaginant son voisin. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Et il y avait eu la lettre, ce piège que lui avait tendu Castiel. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Que voulait-il ? Mais quand il avait compris que Castiel avait fait cela seulement parce qu'il lui plaisait, il l'avait trouvé encore plus adorable et ça l'avait tout de suite mis en colère de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Et il avait menacé Castiel. Mais se retrouver là, à quelques centimètres de lui, l'avait remis face à son désir, l'avait électrisé.

Et il l'avait embrassé avec plus de fougue et de passion qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Comme s'il était un drogué en manque. Et Castiel avait répondu avec le même enthousiasme, la même intensité et avait signé leur perte. Dean avait succombé à son désir, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et ses yeux… les yeux de Castiel l'obsédaient, il n'avait pas pu les quitter du regard. Il avait même laissé échapper le petit nom qu'il lui avait donné pendant l'orgasme. Ce surnom qu'il avait donné à Castiel car il avait parlé de lui à Sam mais ne pouvait pas lui donner son vrai prénom, celui d'un ange...

Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, ce n'était pas que du sexe, même si ça avait été le meilleur coup de sa vie. C'est ce qu'il avait compris après ce moment d'égarement et il s'était enfermé chez lui, avec Sam, pour ne pas recroiser son irrésistible voisin. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pu rester indéfiniment dans cette maison, il avait bien fallu aller réparer l'Audi du millionnaire John Ardel, faire des courses pour lui et Sam, aller chercher ses somnifères…et il avait réussi à semer Castiel mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas laissé faire, Dean avait voulu mettre de la distance mais Castiel avait voulu rentrer chez lui et il l'en avait empêcher bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer, si jamais Sam faisait une autre crise, bien que le sous-sol était insonorisé, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Dean lui avait alors parlé crument pour lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un jouet sexuel, rien de plus, mais rien n'avait stoppé Castiel, au contraire et il avait eu terriblement envie de lui, là, en extérieur, excité par sa seule présence.

Mais il l'avait encore pris à son propre jeu, il avait retourné la situation à son avantage, faisant du sexe de Dean, et par la même occasion de lui aussi, tout ce qu'il voulait. Dean avait vraiment pris son pied en lâchant le contrôle à quelqu'un pour une fois, en lâchant prise. Lui qui avait toujours été le grand frère protecteur qui gérait tout tout seul avait laissé quelqu'un avoir de l'emprise sur lui. Et après ça, il s'était senti plus vulnérable que jamais. Et Castiel n'en avait pas pris avantage. Il l'avait senti et l'avait laissé rentrer, sans rien tenter pour le faire parler. C'est ce qui avait touché Dean, beaucoup d'autres, à sa place, en auraient profité, mais pas Castiel. Il était différent, empathique et généreux... Et là fut sa perte.

C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à aller chez lui le lendemain et à lui avouer son attirance. Et il était resté avec lui après le sexe, ils avaient parlé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de conversation avec la personne avec laquelle il venait de coucher ? Depuis des années, depuis Cassie. Et il avait trahi Sam, il s'était laissé faire par Castiel qui avait compris comment retenir Dean et il avait laissé Sam, tout seul, pendant plus de six heures, sans même lui avoir préparé son repas. Il était si fatigué de tout ça… combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir? mais il avait été égoïste et s'en voulait. Sam était et resterait sa priorité et ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Castiel le rendait moins vigilant, moins présent pour son frère.

Il avait paniqué devant Castiel, Castiel, l'écrivain curieux qui devait se poser plein de questions. Il devait le quitter mais n'y arrivait pas. Au lieu de ça, il avait accepté d'aller à un « rendez-vous », le voir pour autre chose que du sexe parce qu'il lui manquait. Il avait même acheté ses bouquins pour voir son style d'écriture et comment il se décrivait dans ses livres. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Castiel dans le personnage de Jack et il avait dévoré la trilogie. Castiel était un bon écrivain. Si son frère avait encore été capable de réellement comprendre, il se serait vraiment moqué de lui. Dean Winchester lisant des romans à l'eau de rose…

Castiel était très curieux et il s'était dit quand il lui avait parlé de sa maison qu'il pourrait le faire venir pendant deux heures, quand Sam aurait pris ses somnifères pour qu'il cesse de se poser des questions. Mais apparemment, s'il l'avait espionné la nuit, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dû arrêter de s'en poser.

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à une femme en voyant Sam. Dean s'était engouffré dans la faille, cherchant à couper ce qu'il y avait entre eux en disant que oui il avait d'autres amants et amantes mais c'était faux, il était profondément attaché à Castiel. Mais c'est pour cela qu'il avait dû se montrer cruel et odieux. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir entre eux. A cause de Sam. Car il devait protéger Sam et il voulait aussi protéger Castiel de Sam, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire blesser ou pire Castiel. Il n'était plus ignorant et aveugle sur l'état de son frère comme il avait pu l'être quand il était avec Cassie. Sinon, il l'aurait quittée bien plus tôt. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, Dean n'en avait pas avec qui que ce soit même s'il aurait aimé que le beau brun en fasse partie. Et Castiel méritait mieux que tout ça, mieux que lui, il ne pouvait rien lui offrir… c'était donc ce soir qu'il allait oublier Castiel. Pour Sam, celui qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde, son petit frère.

Il paya ses consommations et quitta le bar, ne pouvant pas laisser Sam seul plus longtemps. Il prit la route et quand il rentra chez lui, son instinct lui fit sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit tout de suite que la commode où il cachait son arme avait été touchée. Il l'ouvrit et vu que l'arme était à sa place. Il la récupéra et alla dans le salon. La fenêtre était brisée. Et là, il sut. Castiel était là. Castiel avait fini par ne plus supporter de se poser des questions et avait commis l'irréparable. Il courut en direction du sous-sol juste à temps pour voir Sam en train d'étrangler Castiel dans les escaliers.

-Sam, lâche-le ! Sam ! s'écria-t-il.

Il prit une amulette dans sa poche et la montra à Sam.

-Regarde Sam, regarde. C'est moi Dean, tu ne risques rien. Cas est mon ami, il ne te veut pas de mal.

-Tu m'as menti Dean !

-Sam !

-Oh, quelle répartie, se moqua Lucifer.

-Tu m'as menti !

-Non, Sam, écoutes-moi !

-Castiel est un ange.

-Non, je te jure que non, il n'est pas un ange Sam, il est humain, si tu continues de l'étrangler, tu le tueras, tu ne pourrais pas tuer un ange de cette façon Sam.

Sam semblait réfléchir.

-Il te trompe Sam, il veut sauver son amant, lui susurra Lucifer, serre tes mains autour de son cou, continues…

-Sam, à la vie, à la mort, je te l'ai promis Sam, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, pas même lui, en désignant Castiel.

Il approcha l'amulette de Sam.

Celui-ci lâcha Castiel qui s'écroula sur le sol, toussant fortement, les yeux exorbités, il aurait pu mourir. Et Sam attrapa l'amulette, cette amulette qu'il avait offerte à Dean quand ils étaient petits. Dean l'avait donc toujours sur lui… il la serra en pleurant.

-Je veux que tu restes toujours avec moi, je ne veux plus souffrir Dean, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Tu ne me mens pas Dean ?

-Non, Sammy, non, chut, calme-toi… je te protégerai toujours, ce n'est pas Lucifer qu'il faut que tu écoutes, c'est moi…

Dean calma son frère, en le prenant dans ses bras puis lui fredonna un air que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'un moment, quand il fut calmé, il le renferma et se retourna vers Castiel qui s'était assis dans les escaliers, sous le choc.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû pénétrer chez moi Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? pourquoi ton frère est enfermé ici et non soigné ?

-Arrête avec tes questions, arrêtes ! cria-t-il. Tu vas oublier tout ça maintenant.

-Comment le pourrais-je ?

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, durement.

Castiel le regarda, se demandant ce que cette phrase signifiait pour Dean.

-Castiel, ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose avec quoi j'aurais du mal à vivre mais que je ferais, sois en certain.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était du bluff ou pas mais Dean était terrifiant quand il prenait cet air menaçant.

-Je ne resterai pas Castiel, mais si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre Sam ou moi, c'est la dernière chose que tu feras. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… alors, oublie tout, c'est un conseil. Et maintenant sors ! Sors ! hurlant sur Castiel.

Celui-ci sortit en courant, ne sachant plus où il en était. Il regagna sa maison et quelques minutes plus tard aperçut Dean charger l'Impala. Il partait, il partait et il ne le reverrait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il devait comprendre. Dean aimait son frère, c'était certain, tout le montrait et il avait su le calmer dans ce qui ressemblait à une crise psychotique ou de schizophrénie. Sam avait apparemment des pensées délirantes concernant Lucifer. Il avait déjà vu des cas similaires à la clinique psychiatrique où il était allé voir une psychiatre formidable qui l'avait aidé pour l'écriture d'un des personnages de son premier roman qui avait vécu un grave traumatisme suite à une maltraitance due au fait qu'il était gay.

Et Dean tenait également à Castiel, il avait voulu le protéger de Sam et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Dean le tuerait alors il retourna à la maison voisine, pas complètement rassuré mais déterminé.

Il entra, la porte étant restée ouverte.

Dean avait son arme à la main dont il retira le cran de sureté.

-Je t'avais prévenu Castiel, les yeux brillants.

**Voilà, maintenant, vous l'aurez compris, le sujet de fond de cette fic est la folie, le trouble mental d'où le titre « dans sa tête » et les deux prochains chapitres répondront aux mystères restants, le dernier étant un épilogue. J'espère que ça vous plaira… Je me dis qu'avec la façon dont la fic est construite, vous ne vous attendiez pas forcément à cela, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos réactions !**


	4. Chap 4: Explications

**Chapitre 4 : Explications : **

**Merci à tous, vraiment, de suivre et aimer cette histoire.**

**Ignis : un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je pense que tu m'as fait un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un qui écrit une histoire. Et du coup, sachant ce que tu m'as écrit te concernant, j'ai une pression supplémentaire… j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la suite mais j'ai travaillé sur ce chapitre en même temps que les deux autres et en même temps que mon autre fic donc ça a pris plus de temps. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que la suite est presque entièrement prête et donc arrivera nettement plus vite. Espérant que vous aimerez… **

**Pimpiericky.**

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en avait réellement. Appuie Dean, fais de toi un meurtrier, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as même jamais utilisée contre quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? avec défi.

-Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-Tu n'en sais rien, braquant toujours son arme vers lui.

-Tu aurais pu laisser Sam me tuer si tu l'avais voulu.

-C'est pour Sam que je l'ai empêché pas pour un fouineur, d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Dean baissa quand même son arme.

Un long silence…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère Dean ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles Castiel, tu pénètres chez moi par infraction, tu fouilles, ouvres le sous-sol, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Dean était hermétique à ses questions, Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse en le harcelant. Il allait devoir être plus fin, il allait le confronter à ce qu'il savait déjà, ce qu'il avait plus ou moins compris avec ce qu'il avait pu voir.

-Bien, tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu te braques et détournes la conversation sur moi, c'est typique.

-Typique ? Typique de quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de ça ?

-C'est clair, ça ne te concerne en rien Castiel, tu n'es rien pour moi.

Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre ces propos de la bouche de Dean mais il savait ce qu'il cherchait, il voulait qu'il l'abandonne. Et il ne le laisserait pas faire.

-Ok, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de chercher à savoir. Je sais que tu as enfermé ton frère pour son bien ou en tous cas pour ce que tu crois être son bien. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait un problème.

-Un mec essaie de t'étrangler et tu te dis qu'il a un problème, bravo Columbo ! cherchant à le piquer au vif.

Ignorant la remarque désobligeante de Dean, Castiel continua :

-Je disais que j'ai remarqué des troubles évidents chez lui dès le début bien qu'il était très gentil mais il avait quelque chose d'un peu enfantin, quelque chose qui tranchait avec ses traits d'adulte, des traits particulièrement tirés, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Une grande souffrance émane de lui Dean… il n'y a pas besoin de cuisiner du poulet Colombo pour comprendre ça Dean…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré. Castiel se dit qu'il avait encore dû louper la référence…

-Et puis, il a commencé à être vraiment ailleurs… Je pense que ça lui est arrivé parce que j'ai sans faire exprès brisé le cadre de votre mère. Donc, c'est l'élément qui l'a perturbé. Ensuite, au plus je parlais, au plus il avait l'air d'être ailleurs et il s'agitait jusqu'à ce qu'il change complètement de visage, il avait l'air d'être un autre Dean, ce n'était plus lui quand il s'est attaqué à moi… Je crois que ton frère a des crises psychotiques ou de schizophrénie…

Dean se crispa, Castiel était intelligent, il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui… et il avait compris trop de choses.

-Dean, parle-moi.

Devant son silence crispé, il continua :

-Dean, j'ai compris que ton frère comptait beaucoup pour toi, ça se sent, alors pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? Pourquoi tu l'enfermes, tu te rends comptes Dean ? Je ne te juge pas, je sais que si tu as pris des mesures aussi extrêmes, c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons mais j'aimerais comprendre Dean, simplement comprendre… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la vie que tu mènes ? Et des conditions dans lesquelles ton frère vit ?

-Je m'occupe bien de lui, finit-il par dire, passablement agacé par l'attitude de Castiel.

Celui-ci était soulagé, sa tactique commençait à fonctionner, la carapace de Dean commençait à se fendiller…

-Dès qu'on peut, je le fais sortir, à l'ancienne casse de Bobby, je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui offrir un minimum de confort, cette pièce qui lui rappelle uniquement les bons souvenirs… les yeux dans le vague, mais dans son état, il ne peut pas… je ne peux pas lui donner plus…

Castiel se demandait qui était Bobby mais ne posa pas la question, il ne voulait pas braquer Dean davantage.

-Oui, tu t'occupes de lui Dean, je n'en doute pas, je sais que tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à ton frère, ça se sent, mais tu ne peux pas le soigner Dean, tu n'en as pas les compétences… Il lui faut des professionnels, des gens qui pourront l'aider, un instit…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel se retrouva prisonnier des mains de Dean. Il lui serrait les bras au point que sa peau pâle avait pris une teinte rouge sang en quelques secondes.

-Nooon ! De quoi tu te mêles ? Sam ne retournera jamais là dedans !

Son courroux était effrayant, Dean possédait une brutalité en lui qui l'aurait terrorisé s'il n'avait pas connu ses autres facettes, sa loyauté, sa générosité, son côté tendre sans en avoir l'air… Il voulait protéger son frère, il avait déjà été placé mais apparemment cela s'était mal passé….

-Qu'est-il arrivé Dean ? À ton frère, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Dean ne le lâchait toujours pas et il commençait à avoir mal et à sentir le sang stagner dans ses veines mais il n'en démordrait pas, il devait savoir la vérité, comprendre pour pouvoir les aider.

-Dean, si tu ne m'expliques rien, je vais être obligé d'agir. Fais-moi confiance… parle-moi, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu confiance en qui que ce soit…

-Je veux juste comprendre Dean, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je te le répète, quoi que tu me dises, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Dean semblait réfléchir. Il ne détachait plus son regard du sien, cherchant peut-être s'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Cela dura quelques minutes puis Dean finit par prendre la parole et le relâcha.

-Sam a déjà été placé dans un institut Cas et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'a pas été une réussite.

Castiel pouvait sentir sa lutte intérieure, la difficulté qu'il avait à se confier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean ? insista Castiel.

-Il y a deux ans, j'ai fini par le faire interner. Ils ne me laissaient pas le voir, Sam avait besoin de moi, on n'a jamais été séparés longtemps lui et moi et là, ça faisait un mois… Il faisait des crises de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus fréquentes et ils ne faisaient que le bourrer de médicaments. A force que j'insiste, ils ont fini par me laisser le voir, je suis rentré dans cet endroit qui faisait penser à un hôpital, avec un petit jardin, un cadre idéal… Tu parles ! Je me souviens d'une femme… elle avait des barreaux à ses fenêtres et regardait le ciel comme si elle y voyait quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait voir, je n'oublierai jamais le visage de cette femme et j'ai réalisé que mon frère était parmi tous ces gens qui vivaient comme dans un autre monde car lui aussi était dans le même état, voyant des choses imaginaires... et Sam est arrivé et…

Dean éprouvait de la souffrance à parler de cet internement.

-Je n'ai même pas reconnu mon frère, Cas, il est sorti et pendant quelques secondes, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que mon frère s'approchait de moi.

Dean avait la voix tremblante, se replonger dans ses souvenirs semblait vraiment difficile. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui, il ressentait sa fatigue, il avait dû supporter tant de choses…

-Il était shooté aux médocs, son apparence physique avait changé, il avait l'air tellement plus vieux… et il croyait que je l'avais… abandonné.

Ce mot avait eu du mal à sortir de la bouche de Dean, Castiel voyait la peine qu'il en éprouvait.

-J'ai fini par lui faire comprendre qu'ils faisaient ça pour son bien même si moi je n'en étais pas convaincu. Et il semblait un peu mieux. Mais il a fait une nouvelle crise et encore une fois il a été isolé et… il ne l'a pas supporté Cas, son traitement, mon absence, ça a été trop dur et… il a toujours été intelligent et malin, les yeux plein de fierté, et ce soir-là... Sa voix se brisa.

-Il a tenté de se suicider, termina Castiel qui revoyait les cicatrices de Sam sur ses poignets.

-Oui, il, il a réussi à piquer un couteau dans les cuisines, il était habitué à voler, on y a été obligé quelques fois, et ils ont été tellement négligents.. Ils pensaient que parce que ces gens sont fous, ils sont forcément débiles, cracha-t-il avec haine. Ils ont au moins fait une ronde à temps pour se rendre compte qu'il se vidait de son sang… Quand ils m'ont prévenu, j'étais enragé mais ils ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir, je les ai menacés de porter plainte, de faire fermer leur foutu établissement de merde! Je crois qu'on ne m'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère et ils ont fini par céder et ils ont relâché mon frère… et depuis je m'occupe de lui…. Et ne viens pas me dire que je m'occupe moins bien de lui qu'eux, jamais ! Je ne peux pas le soigner, c'est vrai, mais eux non plus et au moins, il est parfois heureux avec moi, je suis là pour lui…

-Dean… en s'approchant doucement.

Mais celui-ci se recula. Castiel n'insista pas, il connaissait le besoin d'espace personnel de Dean, surtout en se dévoilant de la sorte, ce n'était pas évident pour lui.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas le placer encore une fois ? Comment veux-tu que je leur fasse confiance, comment veux-tu que je le laisse entre leurs mains ? Les institutions, les autorités, elles ne vous aident que quand c'est trop tard… les gens sont des charognes qui ne sont bons qu'à vous enfoncer, quand vous avez un problème, tout le monde vous rejette, personne ne vient vous aider… On s'est tellement moqué de Sam, au mieux on le prend pour un idiot, au pire pour une bête, un monstre… mais c'est pas sa faute Cas, c'est pas sa faute…

Dean semblait sur le point de craquer.

-Écoute Dean, écoute-moi ! Tout le monde n'est pas pareil, les instituts ne sont pas tous comme celui que tu m'as décrit, heureusement. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit, il existe des professionnels qui se soucient vraiment des malades, tu sais. Certains s'investissent corps et âmes dans un travail qu'ils aiment… ils veulent vraiment aider les gens qui ont le type de problèmes de ton frère. Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un…

-Tais-toi ! s'emporta-t-il, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a subit Sam, même moi je ne sais pas tout.

-Explique-moi alors…

Il sentait que Dean était à bout de nerfs, qu'il ne supportait plus toute cette situation. Castiel devint plus doux.

-Je veux t'aider Dean, vous aider ton frère et toi… Tu sais que je suis sincère, tu me dis que tu ne crois pas que les gens puissent être désintéressés et seulement vouloir le bien être d'autres êtres humains mais tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais que je veux seulement t'aider. Regarde-moi Dean, je veux aider ton frère.

-Personne ne le peut, il est trop tard.

-Non, Dean. Ton frère a-t-il déjà commis un acte de violence ?

-Une fois, le regard vitreux.

-As-t-il tué quelqu'un ? avec anxiété.

-Non, il a agressé quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qu'il était dans la clinique. J'ai hésité mais j'étais choqué par son geste et on m'a convaincu pour son bien… Il ricana… si j'avais su…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mon ex, Cassie… la femme qui partageait ma vie à cette époque…

Castiel commençait à comprendre. Sam avait agressé la femme avec qui était Dean… Après ça, elle avait dû le convaincre de faire quelque chose mais malheureusement, les choses avaient une nouvelle fois viré au drame. Et qu'était-il arrivé à Cassie après ça ? Dean avait certainement dû s'éloigner d'elle, il avait dû la quitter... Dean l'avait protégée ou n'avait pas supporté qu'elle se mêle de son lien avec Sam, ou peut-être un peu des deux… Et depuis, Dean avait vécu en ermite avec son frère, s'éloignant de toute trace de vie, plus de contact avec les autres... Il comprenait mieux l'attitude qu'avait eue Dean avec lui depuis le début, il avait lutté contre ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Depuis deux ans, il n'avait plus eu de vie et Sam était resté là, mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, ni pour Dean ni pour Sam. Pas avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Castiel venait de comprendre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perçu ses sentiments pour Dean mais à cet instant, il en saisit la nature exacte. Il était amoureux de Dean. C'était dingue mais dans la confiance qu'il avait eu en lui alors que tout lui montrait qu'il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou, dans son envie de le connaitre, dans l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui avec ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, il aimait cet homme. Il devait le sauver. Et pour ça, il devait en savoir plus.

-Qu'est-il arrivé exactement Dean ?

-J'étais avec Cassie depuis quelques mois, évoquant un passé qui semblait vraiment lointain pour Dean, une autre vie. Sam devait partir pour Stanford un mois plus tard et il est parti pour visiter l'université. Je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner et je crois que ça l'arrangeait bien, j'avais toujours tendance à le protéger et il voulait plus d'indépendance, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais mais je crois qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, je n'ai jamais su quoi ou qui. Il avait une blessure au niveau des côtes qui avait été soignée à l'arrache, un tatouage étrange tout frais, fait n'importe comment, qu'il a fallu que je désinfecte et une énorme brûlure à vif. Et Sam n'est pas revenu le même dans sa tête non plus. J'ai refusé de le voir, au début, c'étaient de tous petits signes, je me disais qu'il était choqué mais petit à petit ça s'est empiré et je continuais à vouloir être aveugle, je ne voulais pas y croire mais il a tapé Cassie dans un de ses délires et aujourd'hui je sais, je sais qu'il a vraiment de graves problèmes psychologiques. Mon petit frère… On m'a parlé de schizophrénie dans ce putain de centre, s'ils ont été capables de faire le bon diagnostic.

-Si tu sais, tu dois agir Dean.

-C'est ce que je fais tous les jours.

-Non, tu fuis, tu essaies de sauver ce qui reste mais il faut agir Dean, faire davantage ou plutôt autrement.

-Sam ne supporterait pas d'être loin de moi.

-Sam ou toi ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

-Personne ne te le demande Dean de vous séparer …..Vous êtes si proches, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Sam, je te l'ai dit.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, de ses cicatrices. Je te parle de ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux. Le lien qu'il y a entre vous, cette manière que tu as de l'aimer et de le protéger Dean, c'est magnifique et je suis sûr que vous avez une histoire forte…

Il se radoucit.

-Comment tu peux lire en moi comme ça ? levant son regard vers lui.

Castiel s'enfonça alors dans la brèche, il savait que Dean craquait.

-Parle-moi Dean, dis-moi ce que je ne peux pas voir.

Leurs regards se jaugeaient, se mêlant l'un à l'autre, sachant qu'ils partageaient un moment déterminant. Et Dean dut se sentir en confiance car il lui raconta son enfance :

-Je dirais que tout a commencé avec la mort de notre mère. Un incendie. Sam avait cinq ans et moi sept. Mon…père, avec du dégoût dans la voix, il a commencé à boire, nous laissant seuls Sam et moi alors qu'on était tous petits et je m'occupais de lui. Sam a toujours fait des crises d'anxiété que moi seul arrivais à calmer depuis la mort de notre mère.

Déjà, Dean avait pris son petit frère sous son aile malgré son jeune âge. Castiel n'en ressentait qu'une plus grande fierté. Cette homme était formidable.

-Puis son alcoolisme est devenu vraiment sérieux, il pensait que notre mère s'était faite assassiner. Alors que c'était juste un simple et malheureux accident domestique. Notre père avait laissé une cigarette allumée et malheureusement, un feu s'est déclenché dans la chambre où elle dormait. Mais je crois que mon père n'a jamais supporté la culpabilité et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est réfugié dans ses putains de bouteilles ! Mais cette théorie d'assassinat germait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Et j'ai insisté souvent pour lui dire qu'il racontait n'importe quoi et un jour je suis allé un peu trop loin, je n'en pouvais tellement plus, je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il devait arrêter de croire à un assassinat par quelqu'un car le seul assassin c'était lui et là est venu le premier coup.

Castiel comprit alors que Dean avait été un enfant battu. Cela expliquait bien des choses, la brutalité sous-jacente de Dean, son manque de communication… Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? D'accord, son père avait souffert mais rien n'excusait ce type de gestes.

-J'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute, j'ai cru que c'était moi qui avais provoqué ça chez lui mais… il a recommencé après ça, souvent… et au plus je grandissais et au plus je me rebellais lui disant que personne n'avait tué maman mais l'alcool coulait toujours à flot pour lui et il s'est mis à me dire que Sam et moi étions complices, que c'est nous qui avions fait rentrer les assassins de notre mère, qu'on l'avait privé de sa femme. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça mais il était bien plus fort que moi…

Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'avait vécu Dean était horrible, la vie s'était acharnée sur lui.

-Dean…

-Tu voulais savoir Cas, alors, laisse-moi finir sans m'interrompre sinon je ne serai plus jamais capable d'en parler…

Castiel écouta alors avec attention.

-Un soir, où il avait dû boire encore plus, il est rentré complétement déchiré et prêt à en découdre. J'avais malheureusement pris l'habitude et j'ai caché Sammy dans sa chambre comme je le faisais à chaque fois, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui, il était si petit… dix ans à peine.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire que lui aussi était un enfant mais il ne devait pas l'interrompre et il savait qu'à ce moment-là, Dean avait perdu son innocence depuis longtemps, à cause de ce père…

-Je lui disais qu'il y serait toujours en sécurité, je lui disais que notre mère veillait sur lui de là-haut, il gardait son portrait auprès de lui.

Castiel comprit alors pourquoi Sam avait eu cette réaction quand il l'avait brisé. Sans le faire exprès, il avait détruit son filet de sécurité.

-Mais ce soir-là… je prenais le dessus sur lui et il a attrapé sa vieille batte de baseball et il m'a démoli les jambes… et il est rentré dans la chambre et… Dean commençait à pleurer... Il a tabassé mon frère, j'ai entendu des coups, des cris et heureusement qu'il avait tellement bu qu'il avait lâché sa batte car sinon, mon frère serait mort. J'ai rampé jusqu'à atteindre le téléphone et j'ai appelé la police. Tous les voisins l'avaient entendu ce soir-là, tous les voisins l'entendaient à chaque fois qu'il me tabassait, mais personne n'a levé le petit doigt, personne… ils entendaient les pleurs et les cris de Sam, un enfant, et ont continué leur train-train comme si rien n'était…

Castiel comprenait la haine de Dean, ils n'avaient vraiment pas été aidés…

-Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon frère ce soir-là.

-Dean, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu as déjà fait tant.. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

-Je lui avais promis qu'il serait en sécurité dans cette petite chambre, j'ai toujours pris tous les coups mais ça n'a pas suffi…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Dean…

-La police a pu l'arrêter à temps et il y a eu un procès parce que j'ai porté plainte. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit et j'ai témoigné au procès alors ils ont pu le mettre en prison mais Sam n'a pas témoigné, il était trop fragile… mon père n'a même pas pris le maximum… je pense qu'il a même dû sortir à présent, il n'a jamais essayé de nous contacter… et moi non plus, j'ai rayé cette ordure de ma vie.

Même la justice avait abandonné Dean…

-Tu m'as demandé un jour comment j'avais eu cette maison, je t'ai dit que c'était grâce à un héritage mais je t'ai menti, je l'ai eue grâce aux dommages et intérêts… dommages et intérêts… comme si du fric pouvait dédommager les souffrances causées, les stigmates laissés dans l'esprit de Sam… je ne voulais pas de cet argent mais on me l'avait bloqué sur un compte puis Sam voulait faire des études pour être avocat, défendre ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés un jour sans défense…

Castiel ressentait la douleur de Dean comme si elle était sienne. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Sam n'avait jamais eu ce brillant et généreux avenir dont il rêvait et cela brisait le cœur de Dean.

-Et la suite, tu la connais, alors que Sam aurait pu avoir un avenir à la fac, il a basculé…. Finalement, j'ai dû partir quand j'ai fait sortir Sam de l'institut et j'ai utilisé cet argent pour nous offrir cette maison, dans un endroit reculé où on pourrait vivre, seuls… enfin, jusqu' ce que tu arrives.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était un reproche ou un gout d'espoir qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Sûrement un peu des deux.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sortis toi et Sam ? Je veux dire, votre mère morte, votre père en prison…

-On a été dans un foyer tout le temps du procès. Une famille voulait adopter Sam et pour une fois je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance… Sam a fait une crise au couple, voulant que je sois avec lui et Bobby, notre père adoptif, notre père tout court j'aime à penser, a voulu me rencontrer. J'étais sur la défensive et je crois qu'il… qu'il s'est reconnu en moi et quand je lui ai dit « jamais sans mon frère », il a décidé de m'adopter aussi. Quelques années avec Bobby ont été belles, autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être dans la situation bien sûr… mais le destin a de nouveau basculé. Karen est morte d'une crise cardiaque et sa femme était la prunelle de ses yeux. À partir de là il n'a plus été le même mais il a tenu pour nous. Je sentais l'envie en lui de boire pour oublier mais ne l'a jamais fait, pour qu'on n'ait jamais à revivre ça Sam et moi. Il a fait émanciper Sam quand je suis devenu majeur et je l'ai retrouvé pendu quelques jours après dans la cuisine.

Castiel était profondément choqué. Quelle vie avaient eu Dean et Sam. Mais ce qui les avait toujours maintenus, c'était cet amour fraternel exceptionnel qui les liait…

-Il m'avait tout laissé et j'ai pu finir d'élever Sam… Mais à quoi ça a servi tout ça ?à quoi ça sert si mon frère vit tout le temps comme ça, à quoi ça sert Cas ?

Dean était totalement désemparé, le masque était tombé mais les conséquences étaient lourdes, il n'en pouvait plus…

-Dean, écoute-moi, il faut que Sam voit quelqu'un Dean, il ne peut pas rester comme ça…

-Je ne peux pas Cas, tu as bien vu, on n'a jamais pu se fier à qui que ce soit.

-C'est faux Dean. Oui, des tas de gens vous ont laissé tomber, vous ont snobé, mais pense à votre mère, à Bobby, à Karen, ils ont été là pour toi et ils voudraient que tu vives Dean, que toi et Sam essayez d'avoir un avenir… et tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas le cas tant que vous resterez dans cette situation, tu ne pourras plus tenir très longtemps comme ça et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu y penses à ça ? Sam sera seul et ce sera terminé pour lui… Il reste peut être un espoir encore Dean, il faut le tenter, tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras continuer comme ça longtemps ?

-Je suis si fatigué Cas, si fatigué…. Je n'en peux plus…

-Je sais Dean, je sais… se rapprochant de lui. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Je crois que oui, droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais appeler le Dr Mosley demain matin Dean, tu es d'accord ? Je t'assure que c'est une femme bien qui fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider Sam… Et elle ne t'empêchera pas de le voir je te le promets.

Dean hocha la tête, à bout de force et résigné.

Castiel resta avec Dean toute la nuit, ils ne dirent plus un mot, restant seulement côte à côte, pensant que dans quelques heures une nouvelle épreuve les attendrait.

Castiel avait appelé le Dr Mosley pendant que Dean préparait des affaires pour lui et Sam. Il ne le laisserait pas seul dans cette épreuve. Le cœur lourd, Dean posa les sacs dans l'impala et alla chercher son frère. Il lui avait injecté un sédatif et installé confortablement à l'arrière. Castiel avait souhaité les accompagner. Dean avait accepté pour qu'il lui présente la psychiatre du centre mais Castiel savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Des heures de route sans aucun mot échangé et enfin ils arrivèrent au nord de Philadelphie. Dean s'arrêta dans le parking du centre et prononça ses premiers mots depuis longtemps.

-Cas…

-Oui ? anxieux.

-On va entrer ensemble parler à ton Dr et après ça, j'irai amener Sam seul. Je te ramènerai à ta vie et je reviendrai ici pour un bon moment.

-Je pourrais rester avec toi…

-Non ! Son ton était sans appel. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi et crois-moi, ça vaut mieux maintenant car je sais que s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui arrive à Sam je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il y ait entre nous… en baissant les yeux.

Castiel comprit qu'il voulait surtout le protéger de cette vie, il voulait qu'il vive autre chose, loin de lui… sans lui. Il laisserait du temps à Dean, mais serait toujours là, Dean n'en était peut-être pas conscient mais il l'aimait et il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner… jamais… ni lui, ni son frère.

**Ce chapitre, je le voyais vraiment comme une sorte de « duel » entre Dean et Castiel où celui-ci finirait par l'emporter grâce à son amour et son obstination, je voulais que Dean passe par toutes les phases de colère, de déni… avant de craquer et enfin partager son lourd fardeau, cette histoire personnelle qui le bouffe puis je voulais le voir capituler, épuisé. Puis, le rejet de Castiel à la fin, pour le protéger de cette vie qui l'attend… voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…. Merci, à très vite…**


	5. Chap 5: A l'origine des maux

**Chapitre 5 : à l'origine des maux :**

**Je me répète encore et toujours mais un grand merci à tous ceux qui accordent de leur temps à cette fic en la lisant et / ou la commentant. **

**Merci pour ta review Shiki c'est moi qui suis ravie que tu aies découvert ma fic et que tu trouves cette histoire aussi belle. Merci beaucoup !**

**Un petit chapitre avec plusieurs points de vue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Sam Winchester était au Centre Psychiatrique de Philadelphie depuis quatre mois. Un patient comme tous les autres pour Chuck Shurley, interne qui assistait le Dr Mosley Missouri , mais un patient qui le touchait encore un peu plus que les autres peut-être. Il y avait quelque chose de si fragile en lui. Et ce frère qui venait tous les jours. Et ce type bizarre que le Dr Mosley connaissait. Missouri, elle voulait qu'il l'appelle Missouri, devait-il se répéter tous les jours. Ce type appelait également quotidiennement. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal avec son téléphone portable, il ne devait pas être habitué au tactile car il avait un jour surpris la secrétaire du centre qui avait mis le haut-parleur car il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le un car il ne pouvait plus accéder à son clavier, il hurlait dans son téléphone, la secrétaire et sa collègue s'étaient d'ailleurs bien moquées de lui.

Chuck se rappelait de l'arrivée fracassante des Winchester. Le frère aîné avait porté le patient dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher, une souffrance dans les yeux qui ne laissait guère de doute sur la vie qu'ils avaient dû avoir. Bon nombre de patients étaient seuls ici, bien souvent Chuck voyait les membres de la famille venir de moins en moins rendre des visites, parfois personne ne venait plus du tout. Mais pour Sam Winchester, c'était différent. Son frère ne le lâcherait jamais et cela rendait Chuck heureux, qu'il reste des gens courageux prêts à endurer la maladie pour soutenir ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il ne jugeait pas ceux qui abandonnaient, qui n'y parvenaient pas car vivre auprès d'un malade avec ce type de pathologies était difficile. Voir ses proches dans un tel état était à la limite du supportable. Il le savait. Au lycée, il avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec une adolescente de son âge qui était fan de petites nouvelles qu'il écrivait pour son plaisir. Mais il se rendit vite compte que son « engouement » n'était pas normal et relevait d'autre chose. Malheureusement, sa Becky avait fini par succomber à une attaque mais elle continuait à travers le souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle à le motiver tous les jours à devenir un bon psychiatre. Il voulait aider et apaiser les patients.

Aujourd'hui, le Dr Mosley et lui avaient une séance avec Sam Winchester. Le frère, Dean, était là bien sûr. Il parlait avec sa chef. Chuck s'approcha assez afin de pouvoir les entendre.

-Ses séances se passent relativement bien mais pour faire des progrès, nous devons trouver la cause Dean, ce qui l'a fait basculer.

Chuck se souvint que Dean avait demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

-Castiel m'a parlé.

-Castiel ?

Chuck voyait à quel point ce prénom, décidément aussi bizarre que celui auquel il appartenait, faisait réagir Dean. Ce type en face de lui et de Missouri ressentait quelque chose de fort pour ce Castiel mais étrangement, il le tenait à distance. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait justement. Les êtres humains étaient si complexes, se disait Chuck.

-Oui, il m'appelle tous les jours. Il sait que vous ne voulez pas de sa présence ici mais…

-Il a raison, tout ça ne le concerne pas, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle, se renfrognant.

-On ne contrôle pas toujours tout Dean, cherchant à le comprendre.

-Vous êtes la psy de mon frère, pas la mienne.

-Cela pourrait être intéressant.

Devant l'air vexé de Dean, elle se reprit :

-C'est aussi important pour votre frère que vous soyez équilibré Dean.

Il baissa la tête, ignorant sa remarque et mettant ainsi un terme à cette conversation.

-Chuuuuck ! hurla Missouri qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa proximité. Venez, nous irons voir Mr Winchester tout à l'heure.

-Et par rapport à ce que m'a expliqué Castiel qui s'est montré un peu plus bavard que vous, si je ne me retenais pas à cause de mon professionnalisme jeune homme, je vous en collerai une…

-Hé ! s'exclama Dean choqué.

-Quand est-ce que vous alliez me parler de votre père Dean ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Non, juste que peut-être que votre père a cru des choses à propos de votre mère et de sa mort qui étaient fausses.

-Et ?

-Sa perception de la réalité semblait altérée, il n'avait peut-être pas toute sa raison.

-Oui, elle était partie au fond de son whisky, répondit Dean avec amertume.

-Il peut y avoir une question d'hérédité dans ce type de troubles Dean. Il faut découvrir si c'est le cas ici.

L'aîné des Winchester semblait mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Missouri l'interpella :

-Et pour notre cher monsieur Novak, c'est un grand garçon Dean et vous ne pouvez pas décider à sa place. Et vous devriez être moins borné, vous en seriez plus heureux.

Dean la fustigea d'un regard noir qui ne fit pas ciller une seconde Missouri mais qui pétrifia Chuck.

XXXX

Castiel avait conservé cette habitude d'observer par la fenêtre la maison de Dean, cette maison dont il ne savait pas à l'époque quel lourd secret elle cachait. Et en ce début de soirée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'Impala garée devant comme avant… Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'était plus revenu depuis l'internement de Sam… Cela le bouffait. Il appelait Missouri pour avoir des nouvelles sachant qu'avec Dean ce n'était pas la peine. Devait-il y aller ? Devait-il aller le voir ? Comment Dean allait réagir ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer sans le voir… Il s'approcha de l'entrée, hésitant encore et sortit. Dean était là. Dean s'apprêtait à taper à sa porte.

Ils se regardèrent intensément… Sans un mot, Dean l'embrassa fougueusement, Castiel l'entraîna à l'intérieur et lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, Castiel sauta sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses jambes, leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se déshabiller, ouvrant simplement ce qui avait besoin de l'être.

Ils avaient un besoin pressant l'un de l'autre. Castiel savait que Dean communiquait par le sexe. Et il lui transmettait son besoin de lui malgré tout. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait chassé, malgré son attitude… Au bout d'un moment, les coups de rein se firent de plus en plus puissants, les deux hommes atterrirent sur le sol, Dean ne pouvant plus supporter Castiel. Dean s'effondra sur lui dans un râle puissant et Castiel l'entendit lui murmurer « tu m'as manqué ». Pour Dean, cela équivalait à une déclaration d'amour.

Castiel était profondément touché. Il lui laissa un moment puis il écarta son visage, le regardant intensément et l'embrassa.

Dean se retira et s'allongea à côté de Castiel. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Tu m'as surpris…

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amant :

-De venir je veux dire.

-Je sais que tu te préoccupes de nous. Le Dr Mosley m'a dit que tu prenais des nouvelles de Sam, que tu t'inquiétais pour lui et …. pour moi… se sentant gêné.

-Dean, tu… tu comptes pour moi, en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, Dean n'était pas prêt pour ça. Dean le regardait, l'air troublé mais ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, profitant du calme… Puis le jeune homme se leva.

-Tu pars ? lui demanda Castiel avec inquiétude et une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-Je venais juste chercher des affaires mais il faut que je retourne là-bas.

-Je sais que tu dois rejoindre Sam mais dois-tu partir de suite ?

-C'est mieux ainsi Cas.

-Tu crois ? Pour toi peut-être, vexé.

-Dis pas ça, si je fais ça c'est aussi pour toi. Surtout pour toi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir te voir mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Alors, ne t 'en empêche pas ! s'exclama Castiel avec un regain d'espoir.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux venir avec toi, je veux être avec toi pour te soutenir, je voudrais être là pour toi et ton frère, et…

-Cas… c'est pas une bonne idée

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'assumer ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Parce que je ne suis pas qu'un simple plan cul et que ça te fait peur ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

-Je veux être là pour vous, Dean laisse-moi une place dans ta vie… dans votre vie.

-Tout pourrait très mal se terminer Cas.

-Oui la vie est ainsi Dean, on ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain mais je sais que je ne te laisserai plus partir sans moi.

Pour toute réponse, Dean se pencha et l'embrassa. Castiel savait qu'il avait gagné.

Le lendemain, ils arrivaient ensemble à la clinique.

Castiel remarqua tout de suite le sourire en coin de Missouri quand elle les aperçut. Elle semblait heureuse pour eux.

-Dean, je voulais vous voir justement.

-Un problème avec Sam s'affola-t-il.

-Mais non, on vous aurait appelé enfin pour qui me prenez vous ?

-Qu'est -ce qu'il y a alors ?

-A notre dernière séance, j'ai reparlé de votre père et plus encore de sa paranoïa à votre égard et Sam a tout de suite laissé Lucifer prendre le dessus.

-Et c'est censé être bon signe ?

-Non mais John Winchester est lié à ce qui est arrivé à Sam car il s'est automatiquement protégé Dean. On approche de l'origine de son mal.

-Mon père était en prison à cette époque

-Vous en êtes sûr Dean ?

-Il n'a jamais cherché à nous contacter.

-Vous devriez le vérifier…

Castiel se lança immédiatement dans des recherches à la bibliothèque non loin du centre, ils appelèrent plusieurs personnes au tribunal de Lawrence au Kansas, aux prisons dans lesquelles avait été incarcéré le père de Dean et de Sam, ils retracèrent tout son parcours et ne découvrirent plus rien après sa sortie quelques temps avant ce qui était arrivé à Sam. Libéré pour bonne conduite car il avait eu un comportement exemplaire et avait trouvé refuge dans la religion qu'il avait apparemment étudié de près durant ces années d'incarcération.

-Dean, peut-être que Missouri a raison sur ton père.

-Oui mais enfin il aurait trouvé Sam aussi vite, qui nous avait adopté sans me contacter, c'est impossible Cas.

-Et tu es sûr que Sam n'avait pas de contacts avec lui ?

-Pourquoi Sam aurait cherché à le contacter ? légèrement agressif. Son père était un sujet sensible…

-Je ne sais pas Dean, tu sais des fois…

-Il me l'aurait dit.

-Peut-être pas s'il avait peur de ta réaction ou que tu lui interdises de le revoir pour le protéger, il voulait peut-être comprendre Dean…

Il semblait réfléchir à cette possibilité non sans avoir du mal à l'accepter.

-Dean, je sais ce que tu te dis mais…

-Nous devons le retrouver, s'il a un quelconque rapport avec ça, je veux le savoir.

Ils firent des recherches mais ne trouvèrent nulle trace de John Winchester.

Castiel ressentait la frustration de Dean et ils appelèrent Missouri.

Deux jours plus tard, le Dr Mosley les contacta. Dean et Castiel étaient au motel où Dean avait posé bagages depuis cinq mois maintenant.

-Dean ?

-Oui Dr Mosley, que se passe-t-il ?

Castiel pouvait éprouver cette peur que Dean avait tous les jours pour son frère.

-J'ai contacté tous les centres où j'ai des collègues et j'ai fini par retrouver votre père.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que mon père est interné ? Dean mit le haut-parleur pour Castiel. Il appréciait cette marque de confiance.

-Oui, j'ai pensé à cette possibilité lorsque vous m'avez appelé. Vu qu'il n'était pas retourné en prison et que vous ne le retrouviez pas dans le circuit normal, j'ai pensé à cette éventualité.

-Oh, bien réfléchi docteur. Vous êtes au top !

-Dean, je suis toujours au top !

-Bien, où est-il que j'aille le voir ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait à Sam.

-Dean..

-Oui ?

-Votre père n'aura peut-être pas toutes les réponses.

Castiel savait qu'elle préparait Dean à l'éventualité que tous leurs efforts ne serviraient peut-être à rien.

-Comment ça ? C'est vous qui me dites que vous pensez que c'est le responsable de …

-Dean, le centre dont je vous parle est un centre renfermant de très graves cas, je ne sais même pas si votre père sera en mesure de nous révéler quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, on n'a plus d'espoir c'est ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ce que je veux dire c'est que je vais devoir venir avec vous, l'asile est en Californie, nous allons devoir prendre l'avion le plus vite possible.

-Je réserve nos billets

-Bien Dean, je me rends disponible.

-Merci. Merci pour tout, vous êtes incroyablement..

-Oh, ne me la jouez pas petit charmeur Dean, les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi, je ne suis pas une de ces filles que vous rameniez des bars avant de rencontrer Castiel.

Celui-ci réprima un petit rire devant la tête sidérée de Dean.

-Je vous appelle dès que j'ai les billets.

Castiel s'occupa de la commande internet et sentit Dean se crisper quand il lui annonça qu'ils prendraient l'avion dans deux jours.

-Dean, je sais que ça va être dur de revoir ton père après tout ce temps et tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir mais pense à Sam.

-Oui, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Dean ? voyant qu'il stressait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a autre chose…

-Tu te jures de ne pas te moquer ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Je… je n'aime pas prendre l'avion.

-Tu en as peur Dean, avec un léger sourire.

-Non, pas peur, juste je suis mal à l'aise, une toute petite appréhension…

-Ok, Dean, je serai là tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Non, je te l'ai dit c'est pas de la peur.

-Oui, ce n'est pas de la peur Dean, les trucs qui volent à des kilomètres du sol, qui peuvent se crasher… il paraît qu'on ne sent pas grand-chose parce que ça va super vite de toutes façons, c'est l'atterrissage de la chute qui est plus…

-Cas ! Arrête ! Arrête ! l'interrompit un Dean affolé devant un Castiel ravi d'avoir fait avouer à Dean que c'était un peureux devant les engins volants.

Deux jours plus tard, ils partaient vers l'établissement où résidait John Winchester.

Castiel avait taquiné pour détendre comme il le pouvait un Dean fébrile tout au long du vol sachant à quel point l'idée de revoir ce père après tant d'années l'angoissait, il devait vivre avec ce qu'il leur avait fait à Sam et lui et alors qu'il avait laissé derrière lui celui qui avait dû peupler ses cauchemars, et cet homme allait réapparaitre en chair et en os dans seulement quelques heures.

Le Dr Mosley commença par rentrer seule dans la petite chambre individuelle que l'on avait attribuée à John Winchester. Elle avait demandé à Dean de ne venir que lorsqu'elle le lui demanderait, elle devait d'abord appréhender le comportement de son père.

John Winchester possédait une prestance, un charisme, même dans cet état, des yeux dans le vide qui ne la fixaient jamais, même avec les brûlures sur son visage et ce qu'elle voyait de son corps, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait été un homme charmant et d'une grande force.

Elle s'installa devant lui, sur une chaise en bois placée au centre de la pièce exiguë, devant une table les séparant.

-Mr Winchester, je suis le docteur Mosley. Je ne travaille pas dans cette clinique mais à Philadelphie. Vous connaissez Philadelphie Mr Winchester ?

Aucune réponse, John ne daignait pas lever son visage dans sa direction.

-C'est une belle ville. Mais je suis venue pour une raison précise en Californie. Je viens vous voir à propos de votre fils.

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Sam winchester est mon patient.

Elle se serait jetée sur lui en lui criant dessus qu'il n'aurait certainement pas cillé, il était enfermé dans un mutisme total.

-Votre fils est atteint de troubles importants Mr winchester et vous pouvez m'aider. Ne voudriez-vous pas aider votre fils ?

Missouri était d'une ténacité à toute épreuve et elle savait que seul Dean pourrait peut-être provoquer quelque chose chez cet homme.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sam il y a quelques années et je pense que vous savez ce que c'est. Et je suis là pour le savoir moi aussi… et je ne suis pas venue seule. Dean est avec moi. Vous vous souvenez de Dean ?

John ne bougeait pas mais il l'entendait, elle en était certaine.

Castiel regardait Dean faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Il était agité, le moment de la rencontre approchait et il sentait sa peur et sa colère grandir en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrenait.

Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois que Missouri ouvrirait cette porte mais il voulait montrer à Dean qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il le soutenait quoi qu'il se passe. Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste le fit sursauter. Dean était toujours comme un animal sauvage qui aurait été blessé mais quand il vit que c'était Castiel, il lui fit un petit sourire. Sa présence l'apaisait légèrement et c'était déjà ça.

Missouri sortit, Dean inspira un grand coup et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce. Castiel resta là à fixer la porte de loin, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait à l'intérieur. Il se sentait impuissant face à toute cette situation, l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était de soutenir de Dean, lui montrer qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Missouri regardait Dean s'assoir devant John. Il n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Dean, lui, serrait des dents.

-John, c'est moi Dean, ton fils, enfin si on peut dire, avec un rire amer. Je suis là pour Sam, tu te souviens de Sam, mon frère, celui que tu as failli tuer ?

Le père était toujours dans un état second, ne levant même pas la tête vers son fils aîné.

-Regarde-moi putain ! Regarde-moi !

Dean s'élança vers son père mais Missouri lui attrapa le bras afin de le retenir.

-Dean, parlez mais ne le touchez pas.

Dean se contenait mais la rage menaçait de jaillir à tout moment. Elle le sentait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si le père ne réagissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sam ? Je sais que tu lui as fait quelque chose. C'est toi qui l'as poignardé ? Réponds-moi !

Tu nous as toujours pensé responsables de la mort de maman dans ce feu…

John se redressa pour la première fois.

-Tu pensais qu'on avait fait rentré quelqu'un qui l'avait tué, et tu as voulu te venger, le punir, comme quand tu l'as frappé. Qu'as-tu fais à Sam ? Tu l'as brulé pour étancher ta soif de vengeance ? Lui faire ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Missouri pouvait percevoir la souffrance de Dean mais elle savait que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses.

-Tu as voulu cramer Sam comme on a cramé Mary ? hurla-t-il afin d'obtenir enfin une réaction.

John éclata de rire. Enfin il se produisait quelque chose mais elle avait peur que Dean craque.

-Le… sauver… murmurait John.

-Le sauver ? Moi j'essaie de le sauver.

-Démon….

Dean ne comprenait pas de quoi son père parlait.

Missouri, elle, commençait à croiser les différents éléments entre eux. Elle avait vu tant de cas comme celui-ci, malheureusement.

-Le démon, quel rapport avec Sam ? demanda Dean confus.

-Tu ne sais pas, ne comprends pas…

Missouri se rapprocha.

-Que ne comprend pas Dean Mr winchester ?

-Démon en Sam… démon détruire le démon…

-Sam a un démon en lui ?

Il la fixa, semblant soulagé qu'enfin quelqu'un comprenne.

-Oui…

-Et vous avez voulu vous en débarrasser ?

-Oui…

-Avez-vous pratiqué un exorcisme sur votre fils monsieur Winchester ?

-Raté…

-Vous n'avez pas pu finir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Enfui, le démon l'a fait enfuir… sauvez Sam, s'il vous plait sauvez Sam… pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dean était sous le choc. John se mit à rire, s'étouffant dans ses sanglots.

-Le démon m'a tout pris, tout….. et il s'écroula sur la table devant lui, se tapant la tête.

-J'ai pas pu, pas pu, répétait-il en rythme avec ses coups visage contre table.

Dean ne réagissait pas, totalement figé sur place.

Missouri fit tout de suite intervenir le personnel soignant et fit sortir Dean de la pièce. Castiel les attendait mais elle voulait passer un moment seule avec le fils de John et il comprit et resta en retrait.

Quoi qu'il se fût passé là-dedans, cela avait secoué Dean, vraiment. Il semblait complètement à l'ouest. Missouri le prit à part.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec son psychiatre Dean et votre père a totalement basculé.

-Oui, j'ai, j'ai vu… il… il a voulu exorciser mon frère… peinant à le croire.

-Oui, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a tant étudié la religion, il a dû chercher comment pratiquer un tel exercice.

-Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il pensé que Sam était habité par un démon ? Et pourquoi Sam, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Dean, chercher à comprendre un esprit dont la perception est altérée par la logique ne vous aidera pas. Il y a des chances pour que votre père, déjà malade, ait eu du mal à accepter ce qu'il a fait à Sam plus jeune et qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'accepter ce qu'il avait fait en se persuadant que Sam était possédé. Il est aussi possible qu'il voulait trouver un responsable pour la mort de votre mère, nous n'en saurons peut-être jamais rien.

Dean était profondément heurté, son père n'était aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Tout ça aurait pu être évité.

Missouri fronça ses sourcils

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'aurais dû voir les signes et ne pas charger mon père au tribunal mais je croyais que c'était dû à l'alcool… j'aurais dû le faire soigner, il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Sam.

-Et la guerre en Irak et Hiroshima c'était vous aussi Dean le responsable ? Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Cessez de vous auto flageller ! Tous les malheurs de ce monde n'ont pas à voir avec vous et ne relèvent pas de votre responsabilité. Ne vous blâmez pas, vous n'étiez qu'un enfant… même les adultes ne savent pas comment réagir dans ce type de situation, vous n'auriez rien pu faire Dean et votre père buvait, son comportement n'a rien arrangé à sa maladie.

-Mon père… Mais il paraissait normal, allait bosser, à part l'alcool, tout semblait normal…

-Oui, c'est le problème avec ces maladies Dean elles vous empêchent de vivre mais pas toujours complètement. Le raisonnement n'est plus le même mais pas pour tout…

-Je suis terrifié Missouri.

C'était la première fois que le lien formel docteur/ famille du patient se brisait entre eux.

-Si Sam finit comme mon père, faisant autant de mal sans même s'en rendre compte…

-Si Sam n'a pas franchi la limite c'est parce qu'il vous avait vous Dean et je sais que vous serez toujours là pour lui et on va travailler ensemble… Mais je ne vous cacherai pas que la part d'hérédité dans la maladie de Sam m'inquiète Dean. Ce sera encore plus difficile à soigner.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans un silence total. Dans l'avion, Castiel s'installa à côté de Dean et sa main frôla celle du jeune homme bouleversé. Dean la lui attrapa et la serra tout le long du vol, sans la lâcher…

Missouri, aidée de Chuck, fit des recherches sur la famille winchester et découvrit l'histoire d'un ancêtre qui s'était fait construire un bunker pour s'y enfermer pensant que des démons étaient en train de s'échapper de l'enfer pour venir sur terre. L'héritage psychologique était lourd et profond dans cette famille... Elle sut alors que quoi qu'ils fassent Sam ne serait jamais complètement guéri. Mais elle pouvait l'aider, renverser l'exorcisme du père qui était l'élément traumatique, peut-être pourrait-elle lui faire recouvrer l'esprit plus clair... Restait à en parler à Dean.

XXXX

Castiel et Dean se retrouvaient encore dans un couloir à attendre… c'était la deuxième fois ce mois-ci et celle-ci était encore plus inquiétante.

-Bonjour Sam.

-Bonjour.

Les traits de Sam se creusaient de plus en plus depuis qu'il était entré à la clinique. Les traitements étaient lourds mais Missouri Mosley savait ce qu'elle faisait. Aujourd'hui, elle allait remonter à la source. Sam winchester avait vécu un événement traumatique. Elle devait le lui faire avouer, le laisser verbaliser ce qu'il avait renfermé au plus profond de lui-même à propos de cette expérience. Mais elle savait que le Lucifer qu'il s'était forgé était là étrangement pour le protéger à la base même s'il avait pris une plus grande place après. Ce n'était pas anodin si après un exorcisme, Sam avait commencé à avoir ces hallucinations du diable. Son père avait voulu expulser une entité démoniaque qui bien sûr n'existait pas ailleurs que dans son esprit et avait involontairement créé un choc que l'esprit de Sam avait perçu comme une effraction et celle-ci avait eu des conséquences sur son esprit et son corps. Le choc avait été extrêmement violent et l'effroi ressenti avait entraîné une coupure avec la réalité et emprisonné Sam dans un univers clos bien à lui. Elle allait devoir traverser ses défenses psychiques pour lui faire revivre l'horreur dont il avait été victime.

-Sam, j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui on parle un peu de votre passé.

-De Dean ?

-J'aimerais que l'on parle du jour où vous êtes parti, où vous avez laissé votre frère Dean pour aller visiter Stanford Sam. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Sam commença à s'agiter légèrement.

-Vous êtes parti Sam mais je crois que vous n'alliez pas là-bas, je pense que vous vouliez revoir votre père.

Sam s'agita davantage à l'évocation de son père et Missouri vit Chuck resserrer la ceinture de contention de Sam sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas sa méthode préférée mais ce qui allait se passer le nécessitait.

-Vous n'avez rien dit à Dean car vous saviez que ça ne lui plairait pas, qu'il ne vous comprendrait pas. Mais vous aviez besoin de le revoir, savoir pourquoi il vous avait frappé. Pourquoi il vous croyait responsables pour la mort de votre mère. Savoir s'il avait du remord, du repenti. Vous l'avez retrouvé après avoir su qu'il était sorti. N'est-ce pas Sam ?

Sam commença à se bousculer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, ne voulant plus parler. Missouri savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils seraient maintenant trois dans la conversation….

-Sam, Sam, Sam, tu comprends bien qu'elle a vu ton père, tu le sais et maintenant elle connait ton secret, elle sait que tu es habité…

-Non ! Elle n'aurait pas pu le croire !

-Sam ! Écoutez-moi !lança à voix forte Missouri, essayant de retrouver son attention.

-Oui, écoute-la Sam, écoute la femme qui t'enferme tous les jours dans cet établissement, te cloitre sur cette chaise, ne te fais voir ton frère que lorsqu'elle le décide, qui te dicte ta vie, oh pardon, tu n'as pas de vie, à cause d'elle…

Sam secouait vigoureusement sa tête.

-Sam, que s'est-il passé avec votre père ?

-Hum hum, comme si elle ne le savait pas Sam… sussurait Lucifer.

-Vous le savez…

-Oui Sam, je sais ce qu'il a fait mais j'ai besoin que vous me le disiez.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Pourquoi vous voulez que je le dise si vous êtes au courant ?

-Elle te piège, tu sais le double visage qu'ont les gens, elle joue les gentilles mais elle est semblable aux autres, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est moi, son seul objectif est de me faire la peau. Ce qui te fera disparaitre toi aussi et elle n'hésitera pas, crois-moi, à finir ce que ton père avait commencé.

-Sam, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, croyez-moi. Je veux vous libérer de cette expérience. Je veux vous aider à faire ressortir ça.

Lucifer éclata de rire

-Elle est douée, je l'avoue, les religieux le sont tous, n'oublie pas qui je suis à la base. N'oublie pas non plus comme Castiel t'a menti. Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a envoyée…

-Pourquoi voudrais- je vous parler de ce qui me terrifie le plus ? Le diable est en moi.. Vous aussi vous voulez vous en débarrasser, l'emprisonner, peu importe si je dois sauter dans la cage avec lui…

C'était la première fois que Sam winchester avouait « consciemment » qui était dans sa tête. Chuck considérait cela comme un progrès, surtout qu'il était plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes. Sa chef était décidément très forte.

-Il faut vous libérer oui mais pas en vous tuant Sam, au contraire, je fais ça pour vous et si ce n'est pas une motivation suffisante, aidez-moi pour votre frère, Dean qui vous aime comme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aimer une autre personne. Il veut savoir ce que votre père vous a fait. Il veut que je vous aide.

-Il m'en veut ?

Décidément tous les mêmes les Winchester…pensa-t-elle.

Bien sûr que non Sam il veut seulement vous voir aller mieux. Il est là, à attendre dans le couloir. Voulez -vous le voir avant d'aller plus loin ?

-Sam, ne la laisse pas s'insinuer dans ton esprit.

-Tu y es bien toi !

Missouri savait qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Il luttait contre l'hallucination en lui.

La séance durait depuis un moment et peu à peu le Dr Mosley, sous le regard impressionné de Chuck, parvint à faire revivre à Sam ce fameux jour où tout avait changé. Lucifer, dans l'esprit de son patient, céda sa place à John.

-Papa ! Non ! Papa !

-Sam, ce n'est pas toi, je vais te sauver, j'ai enfin compris ! La prison m'a ouvert les yeux !

John prononçait des paroles en latin, psalmodiant à plusieurs reprises. Il avait assommé Sam et l'avait suspendu. Il avait mis un pansement qui piquait atrocement Sam au niveau de son pectoral. Il attrapa un couteau et fit couler son propre sang au centre du pentagramme tracé au sol. Le sacrifice du père. Sam s'agitait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut que tu arrêtes papa, je suis venu te parler, écoute-moi papa…

Mais rien n'arrêtait le père Winchester dans sa tâche.

Il s'approcha de son fils qui discrètement desserrait ses liens et lui effleura la joue.

-Je vais te sauver… Sam j'extirperai la crevure en toi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? s'écriait Sam, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Chut… chut…

John versa un liquide tout autour de Sam, dans un cercle parfait autour d'eux.

-Papa, non, fais pas ça… d'un ton suppliant

John sourit et s'approcha

-Chut, je vais sauver mon petit sammy, tout redeviendra comme avant quand toi démon tu seras expulser de mon fils, vermine !

Il alluma une allumette qu'il jeta au début du cercle qui s'enflamma rapidement.

Sam s'agitait et John attrapa son couteau et le poignarda.

Le fils hurla sous la rudesse du coup.

-Tu te calmes ! Tu vas relâcher mon fils ! Tu vas me le rendre !

-Je t'en prie, papa, arête, j'ai mal, s'il te plait…

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus… il entendait les sirènes, Sam profita de son inattention pour finir de se détacher et tomba à terre.

Son père cria car en tombant il avait effacé un bout du pentagramme.

-Nooon ! Tout est à refaire… je ne sauverai pas Sammy… pardonne-moi Mary, pardonne-moi…

Il s'écroula parterre, laissant s'écouler toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le feu avait commencé à se répandre et Sam rampa et se glissa sur le dos, la douleur qu'il ressentit quand le feu rencontra la peau de ses reins était insoutenable mais il devait continuer, sortir d'ici, retrouver Dean… courir, courir comme il le pouvait malgré la douleur, les cris, les sirènes hurlantes, la nuit… courir…Dean…courir…Dean.

Dean et Castiel entendaient les cris de Sam, c'était atroce. Entendre ça et se sentir si … impuissant. Dean pleurait, ne supportant plus d'entendre toute la souffrance de son petit frère. Castiel l'entoura de ses bras et Dean s'y accrocha comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber, de sombrer.

Missouri et Chuck se regardaient, sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là, que cet événement dramatique devait être évacué par Sam. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins difficile à voir et entendre. Un si jeune homme qui avait tant souffert mais qui avait un avenir qui aurait pu être brillant devant lui et qui avait était anéanti par la folie d'un père…

Dans ce que hurlait Sam en revivant cet épisode traumatisant, ils vécurent un court instant l'horreur, la frayeur et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'avait vécu Sam des années auparavant.

Sam expulsait toute la souffrance physique et émotionnelle enfouie en lui depuis si longtemps. Il finit par cesser de crier et, exténué, cessa tout mouvement, ferma les yeux, calme…

Missouri ressortit. Elle avait l'air épuisé et Chuck était livide. Il restait beaucoup de travail à faire avec Sam sur cette expérience, découvrir la signification qu'elle avait prise dans ses hallucinations… mais une véritable étape avait été franchie même si celle-ci avait eu un coût sur tous les concernés…

Deux jours plus tard, Dean fut autorisé à aller voir Sam.

Il trouva son frère, assis, le regard hagard, extrêmement fatigué. Il ne parlait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean craqua, il se mit à pleurer devant son petit frère qu'il s'était juré de protéger envers et contre tout.

-Je m'excuse Sam je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su te protéger…

Sam leva alors ses yeux vers son grand frère et se leva.

Dean le fixa, inquiet et Sam s'approcha de lui. Et, surprenant Dean, Sam le prit dans ses bras, dans un geste de réconfort. Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues de Dean mais seule la joie ressentie en était cette fois-ci la responsable.

Dean retrouva Missouri qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

Il semblait plus léger, un peu plus heureux.

-Vous avez vu ?

-Oui Dean, mais vous ne devez pas perdre de vue que rien n'est encore fait Dean, Sam est très mala…

-Je sais. Je vous assure que je le sais. La question n'est pas là. Pour un court instant j'ai retrouvé mon frère et ça n'a pas de prix, Missouri, je vous dois beaucoup, vous me feriez presque croire en la bonté humaine vous et Castiel…

-Ça existe Dean, j'en ai un beau spécimen devant moi.

-Sam a eu un peu de conscience tout à l'heure…

-Oui, je le pense aussi mais je vais être honnête avec vous. Certains collègues vous diraient qu'il peut guérir avec un traitement à vie. Moi je fais partie de ceux qui pensent qu'à ce stade là et avec tous les facteurs que nous avons déjà répertoriés c'est impossible Dean. J'en suis profondément désolée Dean mais je pense que les résultats que nous aurons permettront seulement d'autres moments comme celui que vous venez de vivre…

-C'est déjà tellement plus que ce que j'espérais quand Sam est arrivé ici… je vous suis reconnaissant et j'espère que Sam progressera mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas de miracles… tristement.

Dean rentra au motel rejoindre Castiel, des émotions contradictoires plein la tête et le cœur.

-Cas, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Non, ce sera seulement si toi tu le veux.

Castiel était perplexe.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais raconter l'histoire de Sam.

Castiel savait que c'était important pour Dean, lui d'ordinaire si pudique, s'il voulait qu'il livre cette histoire personnelle au grand public.

-Je voudrais que les gens sachent à quel point mon petit frère est exceptionnel. J'aimerais qu'il reste une trace de qui il a été, est et sera toujours pour moi. Tu voudrais faire cela ? fébrile.

-J'en serais honoré Dean. Pour Sam et pour toi.

**Je dois vous avouer que celui-ci a été le plus difficile à écrire, il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçus quand même… et que vous serez là pour le prochain et dernier chapitre… **


	6. Chap 6: La fin du livre

**Tout d'abord, MERCI à tous, je suis assez étonnée du succès de cette fic et de tous vos retours si positifs. Alors, merci vraiment ça me met du baume au cœur de savoir que vous tous avez lu cette fic jusqu'ici !**

**Car oui, c'est la fin, c'est la dernière fois que nous allons retrouver ces persos et j'avoue avoir eu la larme à l'œil quand j'ai écrit le mot fin. C'est la toute première fois que je clôture une fic à chapitres et en toute franchise, la fin a coulé toute seule, mais je suis un peu anxieuse car je sais aussi qu'une fin est toujours attendue et peut être un vrai raté et chacun a ses attentes. Mais la signification de cette fin c'est ce que je voulais qui en ressorte… alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Merci à Drayy pour tes reviews, ravie que cette histoire t'aie plue !**

**Merci à Shiki, ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire me touche et désolée pour les larmes aux yeux…**

**Merci à Ignis, si tu savais comme ta review m'a émue car c'était vraiment important pour moi qu'avec ton vécu tu reconnaisses un peu de cette situation et de tout ce qu'elle soulève dans ces chapitres. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet pas évident et que des fois je me suis arrachée les cheveux mais c'est peut-être justement pour cela que je tenais tant à écrire sur celui-ci. En tous cas, rien que pour tes mots ça valait vraiment le coup d'écrire cette fic. MERCI. Ce chapitre, je te le dédicace… j'espère qu'il te plaira…**

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement deux personnes : Barjy02 et MarianClea. Barjy, car c'est grâce à toi, à tes histoires, qu'aujourd'hui j'écris. Marian, car tu as été la première à me soutenir et à m'encourager par tes reviews et tes messages et que tu es toujours là.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, lisent et liront cette histoire…**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec la fin…**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Epilogue : La fin du livre :**

_**Six mois plus tard : Décembre 2015**_

Castiel était nerveux. Il venait enfin d'achever l'histoire de Sam et la faire lire à Dean l'angoissait. Il espérait tant avoir capté l'essentiel, le ressenti de Sam et de Dean à travers ces personnages. Il était dans sa maison, cette maison que Dean voulait absolument qu'il garde comme s'il lui laissait une porte de sortie pour le jour où tout deviendrait trop lourd pour lui. Comme si c'était possible… Les seuls moments où il revenait ici c'était pour travailler sur son roman car il ne voulait pas que Dean lise quoi que ce soit avant qu'il l'ait terminé. Il prit les clés de maison de Dean, maison qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme la sienne et attendit qu'il revienne du centre pour lui remettre le précieux manuscrit.

Au bout de trois heures, Dean avait lu les derniers mots, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

La gorge nouée, il annonça à un Castiel plus anxieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été :

-C'est magnifique Cas, merci.

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serrait à presque l'étouffer.

-Merci d'avoir offert ça à Sam et moi… merci. Ses émotions l'assaillaient.

Castiel était soulagé, fier et surtout heureux que ça plaise à Dean.

Un moment après, ils parlèrent un peu plus en détails du livre.

-Et que penses-tu de la fin ?

-Tu dresses la situation avec espoir et réalisme à la fois alors elle me plait même si…

-Je sais… le regardant tristement et lui serrant la main.

-Mais tu veux savoir quel est mon passage préféré ? évitant le fameux sujet.

-Bien sûr Dean.

-C'est celui où tu racontes ce petit moment à table entre ma mère, mon père, moi et Sammy peu de temps avant l'incendie qui a brisé notre famille. Je t'ai juste un jour, comme ça, parlé d'un petit détail et toi tu l'as retenu et en as fait cette scène… et ça m'émeut pour plein de raisons.

-Tu veux me le lire à voix haute ?

Dean se racla la gorge et lut :

« Jeffrey, assis en bout de table comme le chef de la famille qu'il était, servait sa femme et ses fils Jensen et Jared. Jensen faisait le pitre sous le regard faussement désapprobateur de son père. Il se moquait de Jared qui avait eu peur du clown présent à la fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses petits camarades de la crèche.

Jared faisait la moue mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il s'imposa :

-Il était méchant le clown ! en pinçant son frère. Moi, plus tard je veux être un clown gentil !

Jensen rit aux éclats, sa mère lui lança un petit regard mi-tendre mi-accusateur comme elle seule en avait le secret, ce qui le stoppa net.

-Un clown gentil Jared ? lui demanda avec un grand sourire plein d'intérêt sa mère.

-Oui, un clown qui fera les enfants pas tristes mais heureux…

Tous le regardèrent les yeux brillants, il était déjà si généreux et sensible. »

Ce Sam que tu montres, cette ambiance chaleureuse que tu as su retranscrire et grâce à laquelle j'ai pu aider Sam toutes ces années à travers le portrait de maman et des objets… le petit Sammy…J'ai aimé comme tu as su montrer tout au long du roman ses rêves qui ont malheureusement été brisés… Ses études, sa carrière d'avocat, la femme avec qui il aurait pu se marier… il aimait les blondes… essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il en épouserait une… avant… Mais j'aime cette note positive que tu as su mettre dans toute la dernière partie, après les horreurs subies, cette deuxième vie offerte, certes pas idéale mais où l'amour est là et c'est ce qui compte le plus non ?

Castiel l'enlaça et lui murmura :

-On donnera à Sam tout ce qu'on pourra lui offrir, toi et moi…

Dean l'embrassa…

Après quelques réflexions communes sur certains passages, Dean se sentit un peu plus léger.

-Bon, j'ai un peu peur maintenant Cas, tu es si talentueux…

Castiel fronça ses sourcils.

-Tu sais, ça va être un succès ce livre, et puis avec tes futurs bouquins, je pense que tu vas devenir bien trop célèbre, le taquina Dean.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est le cas, le prochain bouquin, je le signe d'un autre nom, je prendrai un pseudonyme.

-Ah oui lequel ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas… j'aime bien…Misha… Misha Collins…

-Misha ? T'es sérieux? Misha ? Jensen, Jared, c'est quoi ces prénoms débiles Cas ?

Il le taquinait comme il aimait tant le faire, pour cacher ses émotions, mais Castiel savait à quel point son livre avait touché Dean…

_**Cinq mois plus tard : Mai 2016 :**_

Le 02 Mai 2016, un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche… Sam, fort de ses séances de thérapie avait montré de vrais progrès et fut autorisé à sortir deux jours pour aller fêter son anniversaire avec son frère. Castiel avait enfin emménagé chez Dean, amenant toutes ses affaires et ils avaient préparé la maison de Castiel pour accueillir Sam. Ils avaient fait des travaux pour sécuriser les pièces mais au moins, quand il viendrait, il aurait un chez lui, juste à côté de chez Dean et Castiel, cela le changerait du centre, ils voulaient tout faire pour lui offrir un peu de normalité.

Castiel et Dean étaient allés le chercher. Sam avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tellement en joie de retrouver son frère ailleurs que dans les couloirs froids du centre même si cela se voyait qu'il aimait les gens qui étaient là et que son frère et Castiel venaient très souvent c'était différent que d'être avec sa famille, chez soi… Castiel le comprenait. Lui et Sam avaient tissé des liens depuis quelques mois, ils s'aimaient beaucoup et avaient de nombreux points communs.

Dean attrapa le petit sac de son frère et après une accolade à Chuck et un vrai câlin à Missouri à qui il murmura un merci que seuls elle et Castiel purent entendre, ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, passant la porte de sortie même si ce n'était que très temporaire, voir Sam quitter enfin ces murs était bouleversant.

A l'intérieur du centre, Chuck et Missouri les regardaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision.

-Vous pensez que ça ira pour eux Missouri ?

-Chuck, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser je ne suis pas plus voyante que vous n'êtes Dieu donc je ne sais pas. Mais je me dis que tant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils feront face à tout. Nous ne faisons pas de miracles Chuck mais nous les avons aidés à se reconstruire un peu et eux feront le reste, ce qu'ils peuvent en tous cas.

-Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

Missouri soupira.

-Qu'ils vivent Chuck, c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire et c'est déjà beaucoup…

Pour l'anniversaire de Sam, en plus de ses cadeaux, Castiel lui offrit le livre de sa vie, le tout premier exemplaire édité et publié. Et en tête du livre, sous la dédicace_ « Aux deux hommes qui ont changé ma vie, avec tout mon amour », _Castiel avait marqué un petit mot pour le jeune homme :_ « Ceci est la vision que ton frère et moi aussi avons de toi. Merci d'avoir ramené la lumière dans ma vie Sam. J'étais devenu seul et vide avant de rencontrer ton frère et toi. Vous êtes ma famille tous les deux. Merci d'avoir redonné un sens à ce que j'écris et à ce que je vis. Ton histoire est dure mais elle est belle aussi. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi Dean t'aime autant. Castiel. »_

Dean était touché, cela se voyait mais il le fut encore plus lorsque Sam enlaça Castiel…

_**Seize mois plus tard : Septembre 2017 :**_

Castiel se préparait mentalement, autant qu'il pouvait le faire. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre serait important. Non pas pour sa carrière, il n'en avait cure. Il ne serait pas là si cela n'avait pas été pour eux. Pour Sam et Dean. C'était capital. Pour tous les Sam et tous les Dean qui se reconnaissaient dans cette histoire, pour toutes les personnes que cela pourrait toucher.

Des tonnes de gens s'affairaient autour de lui, ne le voyant même pas. On l'avait coiffé comme un pingouin avec une tonne de gel pour aplatir ses cheveux. Mais il s'en fichait. Dans quelques minutes, l'Amérique écouterait son message, leur message. Il n'était pas à l'aise et ressentait son stress s'accroître au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. Une jeune stagiaire vint enfin le chercher pour vingt minutes de déballage public.

-C'est parti ! murmura Castiel. Pense à Dean ! Pense à Dean et Sam ! se répétait-il pour se donner du courage, et il se para de son plus éclatant sourire.

Dean était fébrile. Il avait reçu un message de Castiel lui faisant une étrange requête. Que mijotait-il encore ? Comme il le lui avait demandé, il alluma la télévision, mit la The CW à 14 heures.

Le générique d'un talk-show en direct live….Non ? Quand même pas ? s'étonnait Dean.

Puis il vit Castiel arriver sur le plateau, faisant un immense sourire à la caméra et aller embrasser la présentatrice avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil rouge à côté d'elle.

-Oh putain !

La caméra s'était fixée quelques secondes sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus mais Dean se mit à penser qu'ils étaient encore plus merveilleux en vrai. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de l'écran. Son homme était invité dans une émission TV et allait être écouté et regardé par des milliers d'américains. Il écouta alors attentivement.

-Nous avons l'honneur de recevoir Castiel Novak, auteur du best-seller « Je t'aime à la folie » qui a battu des records ! C'est rare pour un si jeune auteur ! Et quel auteur !

-Merci Bella et surtout merci de m'avoir invité.

-Oh, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un des auteurs les plus vendus de cette année et encore moins de cette magnifique histoire. Les gens ne s'y sont pas trompés, c'est pour cela que vous avez dépassé les 1000000 d'exemplaires vendus en un peu plus d'un an.

-Oh, tout vient du titre, les gens ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Et personne ne parle du nombre de reventes d'occasion sur internet de tous ceux qui se sont faits avoir.

Bella éclata de rire.

-Beau gosse et en plus de l'humour !

Dean perçut le rougissement de Castiel. Il le connaissait, il avait beau sourire et avoir de l'assurance, il savait que ce genre de situation ne le mettait pas à l'aise, il avait toujours fui la célébrité, mais il savait pourquoi il faisait cela et cela le touchait.

-Alors, parlez-nous de ce livre. Comment vous est venue une telle idée ? Enfin, c'est tellement différent de ce que vous faisiez avant.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas plus mal. J'écris car j'ai envie de m'exprimer, de parler aux gens et je cherchais je crois le sens à donner à mes écrits, oui, c'est cela, j'étais en quête de sens. Et j'ai trouvé du sens à ce que j'écrivais en racontant cette histoire et j'ai finalement découvert tellement plus encore.

-C'est une histoire magnifique, cette histoire d'amour entre ces deux frères… puis il y a aussi ce troisième personnage grâce à qui on découvre justement la vérité sur eux, leur passé, l'état du plus jeune, cette difficile histoire de famille. Ce troisième personnage qui tombe amoureux et dès lors n'a de cesse de vouloir aider bien malgré lui son amant.

-Oui, mais ce troisième personnage n'a été rajouté que pour les scènes de sexe, sinon qui aurait acheté mon livre ? répondit Castiel avec humour. Non, je plaisante, Jimmy est le témoin de cet amour profond et lui-même s'attache à eux tellement cet amour et les personnes que sont ces deux frères sont puissants et attirants.

-Êtes-vous surpris du succès de votre livre ? Après tout vous étiez un auteur un peu connu mais aujourd'hui, c'est un succès considérable que vous connaissez.

-Oui, je suis surpris car il y a de nombreux sujets tabous dans notre société et la folie de Jared en fait parti, c'est un sujet dur et c'est ce qui me rend heureux du succès de ce livre, que les gens ont vu au-delà de leurs aprioris sur ce sujet difficile et se sont laissés porter par la beauté d'un amour à la limite de la folie lui-même oui, un amour rare, unique même et magnifique surtout.

Vous savez, il y a plein de gens dehors comme mes persos. Certains sont désespérés, ne savent plus comment faire et il n'y a jamais de solutions miracles. Je voudrais qu'on juge moins et qu'on soutienne plus car dans mon livre, Jared, dans son affreux malheur, a eu une chance, d'avoir Jensen dans sa vie pour l'aider, au sacrifice de sa propre vie mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Certains n'ont personne ou ont des gens autour d'eux qui n'ont pas pu faire autrement que d'abandonner, qui n'ont plus le courage.

Je ne veux pas devenir moralisateur mais qui ne s'est jamais moqué d'une personne parlant seule ou faisant de grands gestes dans la rue ou a changé de trottoir en ayant peur d'elle ? Nous nous moquons de ce qui nous fait peur, de l'inconnu mais il faut avoir le courage d'aider, de ne plus ignorer ou pire. Pensez à Jared et Jensen à ce que vous auriez pu faire pour les aider, je ne dis pas qu'il faut aller voir toutes les personnes qui ont des problèmes psychiatriques, ne nous méprenons pas, il y a un danger, certaines pathologies sont graves et les réactions peuvent être extrêmement violentes. Ce que je dis c'est que vous pouvez appeler des personnes compétentes, ne plus fermer les yeux…

C'est dur pour les familles et bien souvent elles n'en parlent pas, il y a une certaine honte pour certains d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie comme cela car le regard des gens vous touchent alors faites attention, si des gens autour de vous vivent ce malheur, ne leur tournez pas le dos, c'est cela que je voudrais que les gens retiennent d e mon livre. Ça et le fait que personne ne sait de quoi est fait son lendemain. On ne sait pas si une chose pareille ne peut pas vous arriver.

Et le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'on considère la personne malade comme un être humain. Oui une personne qu'on appelle « fou » ou « dingue » ou autre reste avant tout une personne avec son passé, ses rêves, malheureusement bien trop souvent brisés, mais une personne avec ses émotions, ses sentiments. C'est ce dont il faut se souvenir, je crois.

Quand mon livre fait réagir une personne, que ce soit parce qu'elle s'y reconnait ou parce que son regard sur ces maladies a finalement changé, j'en suis profondément heureux.

-Merci Castiel Novak d'avoir été notre invité et chers téléspectateurs, achetez ce livre ! Si le discours ou les magnifiques yeux bleus de cet auteur ne vous ont pas convaincu sachez que vous ferez une bonne action puisqu'une partie des bénéfices est reversée au Centre Psychiatrique de Philadelphie. Un dernier mot Castiel ?

-Juste merci à tous MES LECTEURS et petite dédicace à ces deux hommes que j'aime et ah, oui, aux magnifiques yeux verts qui doivent être en train de me regarder à l'heure actuelle, si tu te moques de ma coiffure quand je rentre, ça va barder ! lança Castiel à la caméra en faisant un clin d'œil.

Dean éclata de rire devant son poste de télévision. Castiel avait été grandiose, comme toujours ! Pour lui et Sam, comme toujours ! Ils formaient une équipe tous les trois. Et quelle équipe !

Il avait parfois peur pour Sam, que son état se dégrade, parfois peur que Castiel ne le quitte, parfois peur que ce soit trop dur, qu'il se lasse de cette vie où Sam était partagé entre le centre et ici, de son traitement aux effets secondaires parfois lourds, de l'attention qu'il fallait lui porter, et plus encore qu'il se lasse de lui, lui qui n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments. Mais quand il voyait ce genre de choses complètement folles que faisait Castiel, il savait. Il savait qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il était au courant que Dean l'aimait. Il ne lui dirait peut-être jamais ces mots, il n'en serait peut-être jamais capable mais il pouvait tout de même les lui confirmer. A la manière de Castiel pour une fois.

Castiel rentra chez lui, vers minuit, exténué. Il était persuadé que Dean avait vu l'émission mais il ne l'avait pas appelé, ni envoyé un message, il espérait que rien ne l'avait blessé dans ce qu'il avait fait et dit mais se disait qu'il avait dû être trop occupé avec Sam qui était en permission depuis la fin d'après-midi. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut en ôtant son trenchcoat une enveloppe. Son prénom en lettres capitales marqué sur le dessus : CASTIEL. Il s'approcha et commença à lire le mot qu'elle contenait.

"Cas,

Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots et t'écrire me fait vraiment peur surtout quand je vois tout le talent que toi tu as. Mais, pour une seule et unique fois, je voulais faire les choses à ta manière.

Je sais que je suis un ours mal léché la plupart du temps, que je suis parfois dur, parfois vexant (la remarque que tu ressemblais à un bébé dans un trench-coat la semaine dernière était, je l'avoue, de trop) mais c'est comme ça que je suis et tu m'as accepté. Je sais que tu…oh comme c'est difficile même à écrire… que tu m'aimes tel que je suis. Et j'ai une chance inouïe que tu sois venu vivre à côté de chez moi, que tu aies croisé notre route, à mon frère et moi. Je te revois sur mon perron avec ta tarte aux pommes. Dès le début, tu m'as touché même si ce que j'ai le plus remarqué ce jour-là étaient tes magnifiques yeux et ton cul ! Mais il y a en toi tellement de belles choses. Et tu nous as tout offert. Tu as cru pour deux. Voire pour trois, quand je croyais que tout était perdu. Tu m'as sauvé Cas…

Quand dans son état mental instable Sam a dit que tu étais un ange, au final, il m'arrive parfois de le penser… et ce que tu as fait pour moi et mon frère, quoi qu'il nous arrive, quoi que je te dise quand je serai énervé ou dans une de ces périodes où je me renferme parfois sur moi-même…. Cela nous liera à jamais Castiel Novak. Je t'appartiens. Corps et âme. Quoi que je pourrais te dire ou faire, quoi qu'il puisse arriver demain, je suis à toi jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… et je veux tout faire pour que malgré tout tu aies tout ce que tu mérites…

Merci d'être toi pour moi, pour nous.

Ton Dean."

Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux. Dean n'était pas expressif par les mots, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'écrire de telles choses, mais il savait rien qu'à son regard à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il aimait son frère aussi. Il était un homme d'action qui pour une fois s'était servi de ses mains pour écrire son amour plutôt que de le lui faire ou de lui prouver par ses gestes. Il l'avait fait de cette manière uniquement pour lui et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Castiel releva la tête et le vit, adossé au mur du salon, Dean, qui le suivait du regard, légèrement anxieux.

-Tu es là depuis quand ? Je… je ne t'avais pas vu…

-Depuis quelques minutes mais je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta lecture.

Castiel s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça

-Je t'appartiens aussi, corps et âme, pour toujours Dean, peu importe ce que tu diras ou feras, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi.

-Ça, je l'ai compris le jour où je t'ai menacé d'un flingue et que tu es resté devant moi. Il était devenu évident que tu étais du genre collant.

Castiel éclata de rire. Puis il fixa Dean, intensément, il avait envie de lui…

Dean comprit aussitôt et lui murmura :

-Oui, Cas, ça peut être intéressant, mais fais-moi le plaisir de t'enlever ce putain de gel, tu es ridicule !

-Enfoiré !

Et ils se coururent après un moment avant de se retrouver dans leur chambre, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de rejoindre leur lit que Castiel retrouvait ses cheveux ébouriffés…

Dans la maison voisine, à l'instar de Castiel quelques années en arrière, Sam avait assisté par la fenêtre à la scène de la lettre et à leur course poursuite. Il était heureux pour son frère, tellement heureux... Il savait que quoi qu'il arriverait maintenant, Castiel serait là pour veiller sur lui. Cela le rassurait. Son frère avait enfin le bonheur qu'il méritait. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le voir ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Le Dr Mosley, Missouri, le lui avait bien dit, il fallait éternellement lutter contre les maux qui nous rongeaient mais ça en valait la peine. Le traitement qu'il prendrait à vie lui rappelant chaque jour sa différence, devant parfois augmenter les doses, ses aller-retours entre le centre et sa maison et les voix qu'il entendait parfois ne s'éteindraient peut-être jamais complètement, telles un volcan en sommeil, elles seraient toujours une menace, mais pour son frère, il ferait le maximum, il n'abandonnerait pas, comme Dean l'avait fait et continuait de le faire pour lui. Le pire était peut-être que maintenant il se rendait compte de son état, il avait parfois des regrets d'avoir retrouvé une certaine lucidité mais il était capable de l'endurer si ça le rendait apte à vivre au moins un peu et surtout à voir son frère heureux, enfin, il méritait tant son bonheur, lui qui avait tout sacrifié par amour pour lui. Puis, après tout, peut-être que tout se passerait bien, ce n'était pas si grave s'il entendait parfois le rire connu d'un homme dans le lointain non ? Il vivait avec. Sam en parlerait quand même au Dr Mosley, comme il le faisait toujours dès qu'il retournerait au centre lundi.

Il s'approcha de son bureau, que son frère lui avait construit et regarda avec fierté le livre de Castiel, son histoire, leur histoire… Il fixa un moment cette citation qui était sa préférée :

« La vie est un combat dont l'issue est malheureuse, fatalement perdu d'avance, mais ce qui importe, ce n'est pas la fin, mais les personnes qui choisissent de vous accompagner tout au long de la lutte. » Castiel Novak.

**FIN**

**La quête de sens de Castiel, Dean qui méritait de trouver son bonheur après l'avoir sacrifié pour son frère et Sam et Dean toujours profondément liés, je voulais qu'on voit que cet amour était aussi extrêmement important pour Sam, que c'est Dean qui lui donne la force de se battre. Mais je voulais un peu nuancer cette happy-end en montrant un aperçu de Sam dans sa difficulté de combattre cette maladie qui ne le quittera jamais vraiment. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas déçus. **

**En tous cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic.**

**Encore un énorme MERCI d'être allé jusque-là, d'avoir lu, aimé, commenté…**

**Je vous adore !**

**Si des guests me laissent une review, je répondrai sur mon profil ! Encore merci !**


End file.
